


A Lot Alike

by coincidental_penalties, watchforwalkers



Category: Glee
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental_penalties/pseuds/coincidental_penalties, https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchforwalkers/pseuds/watchforwalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of junior prom, Kurt is crowned prom queen and runs out of the gym into the hallway. Instead of Blaine following him, Kurt instead runs straight into Finn—literally—and changes the course of both their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Finn gets kicked out of the prom, he's left in the hallway with the orders to go to the bathroom to ‘soak that hot head’, and to wait out there for his date. Finn _does_ stick his head under the water in the bathroom sink, but even with his hair still dripping down his face and onto his rented tuxedo, he doesn’t feel cooled off. Not at all.

He spends the next few minutes pacing up and down the hallway, giving a few lockers a good kick on the way, maybe not-so-secretly hoping someone will hear the noise and come try to get into it with him. Finn’s still spoiling for a fight. 

One of the gym doors slams open, then shuts again with a loud clatter, followed by the sound of one person running through the halls, coming closer to Finn. Finn turns around to see who it is—maybe somebody he can throw down with—just in time for someone to barrel straight into Finn’s chest, bouncing off him and landing on the floor. 

Finn says “Oof!” and then realizes it’s _Kurt_ on the floor, his legs sprawling as he starts to sit up, grimacing. There are some tears running down his cheeks, too, and he looks over his shoulder expectantly, then sags a little as he finishes climbing to his feet. 

“Finn?” he says, his voice sounding oddly hollow. “What are you doing out here?”

“I got kicked out for trying to punch Jesse St. James,” Finn says. “What are _you_ doing out here?” He offers Kurt his hand. “And why are you upset?”

“They—” Kurt breaks off, taking Finn’s hand and looking behind him again. “They wrote my name in. For _prom queen_.”

“Who?” Finn asks, as he pulls Kurt up onto his feet. 

“I don’t know. People. _Enough_ people,” Kurt says, and a few more tears slide down his face. “Enough people that their ‘extensive write in campaign’ propelled me to victory,” he says bitterly. 

“That’s terrible. How did they let that happen? How did Principal Figgins let that happen?” Finn pats his hands down Kurt’s back, because comforting somebody kind of awkwardly can also look a lot like helping them dust off after being on the floor, and Finn’ll let Kurt decide which of those two things he needs it to be.

“I don’t know,” Kurt says, shaking his head and leaning forward, into Finn’s chest, almost like he can’t hold himself up. “Why do they hate me that much, Finn?” 

Finn puts his arm around Kurt, because hugging somebody and helping them steady themselves on their feet can look a lot alike, too. “I don’t know, Kurt. I don’t understand it, either.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Kurt admits. “Should I leave? Should I go back in there? Everyone was silent. No one said _anything_.” 

“Where’s Blaine? Is he coming out here for you?”

Kurt looks over his shoulder again, then shakes his head. “I guess not,” he says sadly. “He didn’t really want to come tonight. Everyone here proved him right, he’ll probably say.” 

“I still think you look great,” Finn insists. “Do you want to go back in there? If you want to go, I’ll go with you. They can just try to kick me out again.”

Kurt doesn’t answer for a few moments, looking towards the gym, then at Finn, before squaring his shoulders in a way that looks a lot like how Burt would and nodding. “I should. I should go back in, and I should accept the crown, and I should dance with—” Kurt cuts himself off and frowns again. “With someone. Maybe Blaine. Not the prom king.” 

“Who _is_ the prom king?” Finn asks. “Not me, I’m guessing?”

“David Karofsky,” Kurt says simply, turning and starting to walk towards the gym. 

“David Ka— _Kurt_!” Finn says, starting to walking after him. “You are _definitely_ not dancing with Karofsky!”

“It probably would not be the best idea, I agree,” Kurt says, nodding once. “I’ll see if Blaine is willing to dance. If not, I’m sure Mercedes would dance with me.” 

“Too bad I didn’t win, I guess,” Finn says. “I would’ve danced with you. Hell, I’ll still dance with you, if you want. Wouldn’t be the first time, right? And this way we’re not wasting all that practice from before!”

Kurt smiles a little at that, wiping at his eyes and stopping in front of the gym door. “It would be better than Mercedes, wouldn’t it? I appreciate the offer, Finn,” he says, then reaches for the door with a deep breath. 

Once Kurt pulls the door open, Finn reaches over him and catches the edge of the door. “If nothing else, you might get to watch me get kicked out again,” Finn says. 

“I somehow suspect they’ve forgotten you were kicked out,” Kurt mutters, then turns to face the silent gym. Kurt walks up to the stage, head held high, and he takes the crown from Principal Figgins before putting it on his own head and stepping towards the microphone. “Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.” 

Finn isn’t sure who Kate Middleton is—maybe some girl who was running for prom queen—but whoever she is, she couldn’t have done a better job accepting that crown. Most of the people in the crowd start to applaud, though a few don’t, and Finn makes a point of studying every single non-clapper’s face so he can remember them later. As he glares at a pair of non-clapping guys along the far wall, he notices Blaine slipping out the door on that side.

Kurt turns to Karofsky and whispers something before looking back at the crowd and Finn, and Karofsky leaves the stage, walking over to Santana. Kurt makes eye contact with Finn and raises his eyebrow questioningly, then looks around, like he isn’t sure where Blaine is. Finn shrugs, because he can’t exactly communicate ‘your boyfriend slunk out like a weasel’ from this far away.

Since it’s obvious Kurt and Karofsky are definitely not going to dance, though, Finn starts making his way towards Kurt. Before he can get very far, though, he’s intercepted by Coach Sylvester. 

“Oversized damp loser! You didn’t win prom king, and even if you had, you’re still not allowed back in this dance!” she says, pointing towards the door. 

“Yeah, well you and the other people in charge at this school just let my _brother_ be elected _prom queen_ ,” Finn says, taking another step towards Kurt. “So now I’m going over there to dance with him, because I think he’s already been embarrassed enough tonight, without not getting to dance, don’t you think?”

“I am only responsible for prom security, not prom elections,” Coach Sylvester says. “Porcelain’s possible embarrassment is not my concern, but your predilection for beginning fights _is_.” 

“Well, when Burt finds out what happened here, it’s all going to be everybody’s concern,” Finn says. Coach Sylvester opens her mouth to respond, then shuts it, scowling and glaring at Finn before pointing towards Kurt. Finn nods and hurries over to Kurt. “Hey,” he says, once he’s there. “Guess I’m not getting kicked out again yet.”

“That’s good,” Kurt says, sounding a little bit distracted. “Did Blaine— did he _leave_?” he asks, even as he’s taking Finn’s hand and getting in position to dance. 

“I didn’t see him,” Finn says, because he’s not going to be the one to tell him about the slinking away. “Sorry.”

Kurt sighs. “It’s not your fault,” he says, plastering on his fake smile as they dance. “Why did anyone think this was a good song for right now?” he mutters through the fake smile as ‘Dancing Queen’ plays. 

“Yeah, this is the worst song ever,” Finn agrees. He keeps a good grip on Kurt’s hand and waist while they dance, and also keeps a good watch on the people dancing around them, just in case someone makes a face they shouldn’t be making in Kurt’s direction. 

Kurt doesn’t say anything else during the song, just keeps smiling his fake smile until it finally stops. “Thank you,” he says quietly to Finn, then just as he’s releasing Finn’s hand and stepping away, he frowns again suddenly. “Oh, for— dammit!” 

“What? Did I step on you foot?”

“No, no,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “It’s just that Blaine drove.” 

“Oh. Well, I drove, too,” Finn says. “Did you want to ride home with me?”

“I think I’d prefer it to walking, yes,” Kurt says, then winces. “I didn’t mean to sound quite so bitter.” He stares at the door. “Can we do that now?” 

“Sure. I think that Sylvester’s probably going to come kick me out now that we’re done dancing, anyway,” Finn says. He holds his elbow out a little, so if Kurt wants to think Finn’s offering him an arm, he can, though Finn is otherwise prepared to just say he feels like standing like a cowboy. Kurt does take Finn’s arm, which is good, since arm-offering and being a cowboy don’t really look a lot alike, and Kurt walks towards the door without looking anywhere except straight ahead. 

It isn’t until they’re outside the gym and the school itself that Kurt seems to deflate a little, and he turns to Finn with a slightly wild look in his eyes. “We can’t tell Dad!” 

“Oh, yeah, definitely not!” Finn says. “I won’t tell him anything!”

“We can’t let him check the school website or any other news!” Kurt continues, looking more panicked. “He might try to make me go back to Dalton, and I definitely can’t go back _now_ , not if Blaine left in the middle of prom!” He stops in the middle of the parking lot, turning in his place, and then he nods sort of slowly. “Do you think… should I assume that’s a break up?”

“No, I’m sure it’s not that ,” Finn says, though he’s actually a lot more sure that it kind of is that.

“He hasn’t called or texted,” Kurt says, biting on his lower lip and then looking up at Finn. “Wouldn’t he have done _something_ if it wasn’t supposed to be a break up?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he was worried or scared or something,” Finn says. He wishes that were true for Kurt’s sake, but Blaine’s version of ‘worried or scared’ looked a lot like a break up from where Finn was standing. 

“Maybe,” Kurt says disbelieving, and he stares at his completely silent phone for a few moments before sighing. “Let’s just go home. Or let’s get some ice cream, and then go home.” 

“Sure,” Finn says. “Come on. I’ll even buy yours for you.” He opens the passenger door of his truck for Kurt, and once Kurt is inside, Finn walks around to the driver’s side and gets in. 

“The Dairy Queen’s probably closest,” Kurt says, leaning against the door, and the crown is on the floor, looking more like it was thrown than anything else. 

“Okay. Dairy Queen it is,” Finn says. Hopefully they’ll have better luck with Dairy Queen than prom queen, at least.

Kurt is quiet on the drive, and Finn doesn’t break the silence, just in case it’s something Kurt really needs. The drive isn’t far, and once Finn parks, they both get out and walk towards the door. Kurt still looks sad, so Finn sprints ahead of him just enough to beat him to the door, holding it open for Kurt to walk in. Kurt half-smiles at Finn as he walks in, nodding his head. 

“Thank you,” he says quietly before going to the counter and ordering a large strawberry cheesecake blizzard. Finn orders a banana split, and when he sees Kurt trying to hide a smile, Finn starts ordering all kinds of extra toppings on it, brownie bites and all the different sauces, until he finally gets a laugh out of Kurt. “You _do_ have to actually eat that!” Kurt says as he laughs. 

"Do you doubt my ice cream eating powers?" Finn asks.

“I meant the taste, not the volume!” Kurt says. “How in the world is that going to taste?”

"Like a bowl full of awesome."

Kurt shakes his head, still laughing a little as they move to the side to wait for their orders. “If it tastes horrible, I’ll probably end up saying I told you so,” he says to Finn like he’s warning him. 

"If it tastes horrible, you'll never know, because no way am I admitting that," Finn counters. "It'll be the best ice cream I ever had whether it is or not."

“I suppose my only hope of knowing is seeing if you ever order it again,” Kurt says, taking his blizzard from the worker with a very small smile. 

"No way. I'm coming back tomorrow and getting the same thing, no matter what," Finn says, though when the worker slides the overloaded banana split across the counter to him, Finn has to force himself not to grimace at it, because it looks pretty disgusting.

“Ambitious of you,” Kurt says, taking a bite of his blizzard as they walk to sit down. He sits down with a heavy sigh and looks at Finn sadly. “I feel like a teen movie cliche, albeit a misgendered one.” 

"Huh?" Finn asks. "I only understood about, like, half of that."

“You know, the hero of the story—in theory, that would be me, but usually it would be a heroine—seemingly has a good boyfriend and they’re happily attending the school dance when something humiliating happens, the boyfriend is revealed as a fiend, and the hero is left alone and dejected as a result,” Kurt says, stabbing at his blizzard with his spoon. “I’m not sure what you are, though. The witty sidekick?” 

“Wait, so… like Carrie?” 

“Nothing bloody happened to me, luckily, and as I said, I’m the wrong gender, but yes, close enough.” Kurt waves his spoon around in the air and sighs again. “I don’t really have one of those ‘long-time best friend’ roles filled, either. I’m apparently a _bad_ teen movie.” 

“I can be your long-time teen movie best friend, I guess,” Finn offers. “I kind of fail at being a good teen movie, too. I mean, I punched another girl’s date and got myself kicked out of prom.”

“Jesse St. James probably deserved to be punched, though perhaps not for the reasons you were punching him,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “But you’re correct. You’re also a bad teen movie. At least I’m not alone.” 

“I mean, technically I didn’t punch him. I swung and missed,” Finn admits.

“Oh. That’s too bad.” Kurt sighs again, and he eats more of his blizzard before looking at Finn again. “Do you think it was my kilt?” 

Finn shakes his head, because that much, at least, he knows. “Votes had to be in by Wednesday,” he tells Kurt. “Nobody knew you were going Braveheart-style.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good,” Kurt says. “In that case, I’m doubly glad I wore it, then.” 

“But, hey! If you didn’t know they voted on Wednesday, that means you didn’t vote for me!” Finn says, shaking his spoon at Kurt. “You’re a traitor!”

“I asked around, and they said you couldn’t vote in one race and not the other,” Kurt says, not meeting Finn’s eyes. “I wasn’t allowed to skip voting for queen.” 

“Who told you that? That’s not even true, traitor!”

Kurt sighs. “Fine. I found the entire exercise somewhat ridiculous, especially the way the girls were acting, so I abstained.” 

“Well, I thought it was ridiculous how they acted, too, but now I’m the one with the girlfriend who didn’t win prom queen,” Finn says. He stirs some of his remaining ice cream creation, swirling it together so it’s all a pinky-brownish-grey. “Quinn is going to be so, so pissed at me.”

“You can take her the crown, if you’d like,” Kurt offers. “And the assurance that I would have much rather have seen her win.” 

“I think that ship has already sailed,” Finn says, shaking his head sadly at the whole mess, and also at his mangled banana split, which actually looks a lot like this whole night feels.

“Well, the offer stands,” Kurt says. “I don’t intend to keep it, after all.” 

“Maybe I should keep it,” Finn suggests. “I’ll wear it in on Monday and dare somebody to say something about my brother the prom queen.”

“Are you trying to get ejected from classes like you were the prom?” Kurt asks. “And do you think I should text Blaine?”

“Nope, that’s just bonus, and probably, yeah,” Finn says.

“What should I say?” Kurt pulls out his phone and stares at it. “I’ve never had anyone break up with me before. Or leave me at a public venue without a guaranteed means of getting home.” 

“Well, do you want to be broken up?” Finn asks. “If you do, you just ask him for your stuff back, like any CDs you loaned him or whatever other stuff. If you don’t, you should probably ask him why he left, so if he has a good reason, he gets a chance to explain.”

“I don’t _want_ him to have broken up with me, but it’s hard to interpret his actions in any other way,” Kurt says. “If he merely wanted to leave, he could have followed me into the hall and told me. Right?” 

“Maybe just text him that you want to talk to him in person tomorrow,” Finn says. “If he brings your stuff without you asking, it’s over for sure.”

“Okay,” Kurt says with a small sigh, typing out a message before putting his phone down and looking at Finn suspiciously. “You’re being awfully understanding of Blaine leaving. Do you think he was _right_ to leave?” 

“What? No!” Finn says. “I guess I’m just thinking about how I got myself kicked out of prom, but then when I got back in, I didn’t even try to find Quinn or anything. I figure if Blaine’s a bad guy for what he did, then I am, too, and I kind of really don’t want to be a bad guy.”

“Are you wanting to break up with Quinn?” Kurt asks. “And I don’t think anyone is bad. It’s just… confusing.”

“But I chose Quinn over Rachel, kind of, so I wouldn’t want to break up with her or anything, right?” Finn asks, because Kurt might be a little right. 

“You do realize that some people are single at times?” Kurt asks, looking a little sad about it. “You could want to break up with Quinn without it meaning you want to be with Rachel.” 

“Yeah, but I’m the quarterback,” Finn protests. “The quarterback doesn’t ever have to be single.”

Kurt puts his head in his hands. “First of all, do you actually believe _that_ part of the teen movie cliche?” he asks, his voice muffled by his hands still over his face. “And I didn’t say you had to be. I said you could be. And there are more than two girls at McKinley.”

“I don’t like to be single. It’s really lonely.”

“So the worst thing that can happen is being single?” Kurt asks, sounding incredulous, and he looks up from his hands at the end of the sentence. “I should have sent a different text, then!” 

“Which text did you send?” Finn asks. “Was it the stuff back one?”

“Not exactly. I said that unless he _did_ have a good explanation for disappearing and leaving me stranded, I wanted my stuff my back,” Kurt says with a sigh. “And as much as I have enjoyed having a boyfriend, you do realize being single isn’t the _worst_ thing in the world?”

“No,” Finn says. “I mean, I don’t know. I haven’t ever really been single for very long, and it kind of sucked when I was.”

“I think I get to claim being the expert on being single, then,” Kurt says, looking huffy and exasperated. 

“Well, do _you_ like being single?”

“There are times that it’s disheartening, yes, but I can still have a full life when I’m single,” Kurt says after a few moments pass. “However, my dislike stems more from lack of options.” 

“Well, maybe you’re just better than me,” Finn says. He sticks his spoon into what’s left of the banana split and pushes the bowl away. “I guess I’m just needier than you.”

Kurt waves his spoon in the air again. “Or you actually believe what you said about the quarterback.” He snorts. “It’s not like you’re going to actually marry your high school girlfriend or anything.”

Finn shrugs, too embarrassed to admit that that’s exactly what he thought would happen. “Yeah,” he says, which sounds a lot like he’s agreeing with Kurt. 

“That said…” Kurt trails off into another sigh. “If you break up with Quinn and don’t get back together with Rachel, it’s still quite likely you wouldn’t be single for more than a week.” 

“Yeah, I guess there are other Cheerios who’d want to go out with me,” Finn says. Kurt puts his spoon down and stares silently at Finn. “What?”

“Do you really think you have to be dating a Cheerio?” Kurt asks incredulously. “More than that, do you really feel like your life is sad and lacking if you don’t have a girl yelling at you? Because your girlfriends tend to yell at you a lot.” 

“That’s what girlfriends do,” Finn explains. “You don’t know, because you don’t like girls.”

“No, that’s what _Quinn_ and _Rachel_ do,” Kurt insists. “Tina doesn’t yell at Mike. Brittany didn’t yell at Artie. Your mom doesn’t yell at my dad!” 

“Maybe they yell in private,” Finn says, shrugging. “And Santana yelled at Puck, and so did Lauren.”

“Santana yells at everyone,” Kurt says dismissively, “and I think Puck gets off on being yelled at. Regardless, no. I’m also privy to information you are not privy to, and I can assure you my aforementioned examples do not yell in private.” 

“Yeah, like they’d tell you if they did,” Finn says, shaking his head. 

“Your mother wouldn’t,” Kurt says dryly, “but you wouldn’t believe the things I know.” He looks smug as he scrapes the bottom of his blizzard cup. “If you _like_ being yelled at, that’s fine, Finn, but no, I’m quite sure that’s not a universal girlfriend duty.” 

“Okay, smart guy, what are some of the things you know?” Finn asks. No point in  
addressing whether he likes to be yelled at or not, since that’s just what happens. 

“I can’t break a confidence!” Kurt says, looking scandalized. “You might tell Mike or Artie!” 

“Then don’t use names,” Finn says. “Obviously.”

“Finn, you’d figure out who it was, even if I didn’t use names,” Kurt says patiently. “I was just making it easier on both of us.” 

“Please? Just tell me one!”

“Mike and Tina almost broke up two months ago over St. Patrick’s Day,” Kurt says, pursing his lips in apparent disapproval of himself. “Mike hates being pinched but also took some kind of stand against wearing green.” 

“Really?” Finn says. “That’s the best you can give me? That’s not even all that interesting! I thought I was getting something real here.”

“You didn’t specify what kind of information,” Kurt says primly, pushing his cup away from him. “As it turns out, most of our friends have rather pedestrian lives.” 

“Come on,” Finn whines. “Just one _interesting_ thing!”

“I didn’t know you had voyeuristic tendencies!” Kurt says.

“Huh? I just want some gossip, not that voy-thing!”

Kurt laughs, looking like he’s at least temporarily forgotten the rest of the evening’s events. “Artie won’t let Brittany give him a blowjob,” he blurts, then claps his hand over his mouth.

Finn grins. “See? That’s more what I was talking ab— wait, _why_? Like, why would anybody turn that down? I mean, I’m not, you know. From experience or anything. But still, why would you say no to that?”

“I have no idea.” Kurt shrugs. “Brittany has a wacky theory about yetis.” 

“What do yetis have to do with— you know, never mind,” Finn says, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’d say no, even if the person offering had yeti theories.”

“Then you’re all set with Brittany,” Kurt says dryly. “There you go. Brittany’s single right now. You can date her. She’s a Cheerio and everything.” 

“Yeah, but Brittany and Santana are kind of a set, and I can’t do the Santana thing again,” Finn says.

“Oh, so there _is_ something worse than being single,” Kurt says triumphantly.

“Yeah. Santana.”

“But she’s a Cheerio, Finn,” Kurt says sweetly. “And you’d get a blow job from Brittany.”

“Which would probably be awesome, but Santana is Santana,” Finn counters. “Santana is like the _only_ thing that would make me turn down a blow job.”

“So if a guy wanted to blow you, you’d be fine with that?” Kurt says skeptically. 

Finn shrugs. “A blow job is a blow job, or that’s what Puck says, anyway. It’s not like kissing or having sex with somebody. Getting a blow job doesn’t say anything about somebody.”

“That’s quite a—” Kurt stops mid-sentence when his phone dings, and he pushes it across the table. “You look for me.” 

Finn nods and picks up the phone. The message reads ‘maybe it’s best we take a break’, which is really all Finn needs to know. He sighs and slides the phone back towards Kurt.

“I think you’re getting your stuff back,” Finn says. “Sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt sighs and puts his phone away without looking at it. “I suspected as much. That doesn’t make it feel any better.” 

“Yeah. I’m really sorry.” Kurt’s hand is still on the table, so Finn puts his hand on top of Kurt’s, patting it a few times. “You going to be okay?” Finn asks.

“Is it horrible that I don’t know what hurts more, the break up or the prom queen thing?” Kurt says, not looking directly at Finn. “I mean, it feels like the break up _should_ hurt more, but it’s only been two months. I’ve gone to school with some of those people for twelve years.” 

“I think it’s probably okay if both of them hurt,” Finn says. “I mean, not _okay_ like it’s cool, but okay like it’s totally normal-sounding.”

Kurt nods slowly, still not looking at Finn, and he takes a few deep breaths before suddenly smiling and looking at Finn again. “We should go home now, and you can explain more about how getting a blow job doesn’t mean anything. Are you trying to tell me _I_ should let Brittany blow me?” 

Finn shrugs as he stands up. “I’m not telling you anything, but that way, you’d have had a blow job, at least.” He picks up Kurt’s empty blizzard cup and the remains of his own banana split monstrosity, chucking them both into the trash by the door. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, and hoping Dad’s asleep,” Kurt says, standing up and joining Finn by the door. “You really think a blow job is that impersonal?” he asks once they’re outside. 

Finn shrugs again. “Like I said, no experience, but from what Puck says, it sounds like it could be.”

“And what other pearls of sexual wisdom does Puck share?” Kurt asks, sounding skeptical again. He stops in front of the passenger door of the truck and waits. 

“‘Always ask before you stick it in their butt’,” Finn recites. “Well, he said ‘ass’, but ‘butt’ sounds more polite.” He walks around to open the door for Kurt, who is obviously waiting on that, unless he’s just waiting on more Puck advice.

Kurt splutters a little as he climbs into the truck, and as soon as Finn is inside the truck as well, Kurt says, “I should think you should ask before you stick ‘it’ anywhere!” 

“Well, yeah, but I think he meant if you already had permission to stick it somewhere to begin with,” Finn explains. 

“Oh my god, I don’t even want to think about how much sex he’s had to come up with that,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Let’s refocus. You think that getting a blow job from a guy would be just as enjoyable for you as getting one from a girl?” 

“Puck says a mouth’s a mouth, especially if you close your eyes.” 

Kurt waves his hand towards the window. “Not what Puck says. _You_ think that?” 

“He’d know, so I guess it’s gotta be true,” Finn says, as he starts driving towards home. “If there’s no kissing or anything, it’s not like it means you’re gay. I mean, not you-you. You’re gay. Just, like, general you.”

“Then why aren’t you and Puck trading blow jobs?” Kurt asks, laughing a little. 

“Uh, ’cause _giving_ one means you’re gay,” Finn says. “Duh.”

“Oh, yes, silly me,” Kurt says sarcastically. “I’m surprised that Puck would let something like that stop him. Or that neither of you have had the brilliant idea of asking _me_ for one.” 

Finn jerks the wheel a little too hard as he makes a lefthand turn. “No! I mean, that’s— you’re my brother, I wouldn’t!”

“Oh, so you would have last year?” Kurt says, and it’s not clear if he’s teasing or not. “That doesn’t explain Puck’s reluctance, either.” 

“I told him he wasn’t allowed to ask you that!” Finn says.

“Oh my god!” Kurt says. “You two _discussed_ it?”

“More like he said he should, and I told him that if he did, it’d be the last thing he ever asked anybody,” Finn says. “That was definitely _not_ okay.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt repeats. “So let me make sure I have this right. If someone offers you a blow job, no matter who they are, you’ll accept it, but you and Puck are not allowed to ask me.” 

“Well, nobody made a rule about _me_ , but I made a rule about Puck, because come on. I wouldn’t say stuff like that about his sister, even if she was in high school,” Finn says, pulling into their driveway. “That’s just not the kind of stuff you say to people.”

“And what would you have done if I had offered to blow Puck?”

Finn turns off the truck a little more aggressively than he means to. “Why would you offer to blow Puck?”

“I didn’t say I would. I just want to know what would happen,” Kurt says calmly. 

“I guess I’d just hope that neither one of you ever told me!”

“What if I did, though?” 

“Then I guess I’d hope he’d be smart enough to say no,” Finn says. “Are you bringing that in?” he asks, pointing at the discarded prom queen crown on the floorboard near Kurt’s feet. Concern and changing the subject can look a lot alike if they’re timed correctly.

“No,” Kurt says. “Dad might see it. I should have thrown it away at Dairy Queen, if you’re not going to take it to Quinn. Maybe you should go have breakfast at Burger King in the morning and throw it out there.” 

“Okay. Just kick it under the seat before you get out,” Finn says. “If Burt or Mom see it, I’ll say it’s Quinn’s.”

“Right,” Kurt says, nodding a little and kicking the crown under the seat, probably harder than necessary. “I find this fascinating. So if that’s what happens if I offer to blow Puck, what happens if I offered to blow you?” 

“But you wouldn’t, so it’s a non-issue,” Finn insists, walking quickly towards the front door, not looking back at Kurt.

“I think I deserve to know the answer!” Kurt says as he follows Finn. “You said earlier that it didn’t matter who it was from.” 

“But then I said you were my brother.”

“Which one is the higher priority?” Kurt sounds like he’s teasing, probably, but he sounds a little bit serious, too. “Brother or blow job?” 

“Well, you wouldn’t offer, because you’re my brother, and I’d have to say no, because you’re my brother,” Finn says. “That’s not a fair question.”

“Hmm,” Kurt says quietly as they enter the house. He doesn’t say anything as they tiptoe in and up the stairs, but he pulls Finn into his room. “But what if _I_ decided blow job was a higher priority?” he asks, taking off his jacket and then disappearing into the bathroom, the door cracked enough that they can still talk. 

“I’d feel like I was breaking some kind of law or something,” Finn admits. “Brother laws.”

“As we’re actually non-biological stepbrothers, Finn, no laws apply,” Kurt calls through the bathroom door. 

“Oh,” Finn says, because he hadn’t actually considered that. “Then, I guess there wouldn’t be any reason to turn it down.”

“So did you want one?” Kurt says, still talking through the cracked bathroom door. 

“Yeah, I mean, who doesn’t want a blow job, right?” Finn says. “Other than Artie.”

“You’re probably overdressed, then.” 

“Yeah, probably, since I still have the tux— oh. _Ohhhh._ You mean like, for real, now, you and me?” Finn manages to squeak out. “For real?”

“I did just ask,” Kurt’s voice says, and the water runs briefly before being shut off. 

“I didn’t really realize that was what you were asking! I thought you meant, like, hyperactively!”

“I haven’t had that much caffeine, and does that mean the answer’s not yes?” Kurt sounds almost disappointed. 

“I didn’t say it wasn’t yes,” Finn says.

The door to the bathroom opens, and Kurt leans against the doorframe, now dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. “Yes or no, Finn.” 

“Yes,” Finn says quickly. 

“Then take off the bowtie, the jacket, and the cumberbund,” Kurt says, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. Finn immediately takes off the items Kurt listed, letting them fall onto the floor.

“Okay,” Finn says. “Now what?”

“Now, um. Come here,” Kurt says, gesturing with one finger. Finn walks towards Kurt and stops in front of him. Kurt nods a little, shifting on the bed, and he puts his hand on Finn’s pants. “Answer’s still yes?” 

“Yes,” Finn says, and Kurt unzips Finn’s pants, sliding one hand into Finn’s boxers and pulling out Finn’s dick. Finn’s heart starts to pound, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Maybe… maybe Puck was wrong,” he barely whispers. “Maybe _I_ was wrong. Maybe— oh, _oh_ , oh my god, Kurt!” he finishes, because Kurt wraps his hand around the base of Finn’s dick and puts his mouth over the head of it at the same time. 

Wrong feels a whole lot like right, so Finn stops talking, letting his hands rest on Kurt’s shoulders while Kurt runs his tongue over Finn’s dick and starts sucking on it, moving his lips up and down Finn’s dick a little. Finn’s really not sure how he’s going to manage to stay on his feet through this, other than the fact that if he falls over, the blow job stops, and that’s enough motivation to stay upright.

“Oh my god, this is seriously better than anything,” Finn says, his words turning into a sort of embarrassing moan at the end as he tightens his grip on Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt’s eyes are closed, but he must not mind the moan, because he moves faster, and his hand starts moving up Finn’s dick when his lips move down. 

Finn looks down at Kurt and thinks that Puck is wrong, in that this definitely feels pretty gay, but also that it doesn’t matter how gay it feels, because what it feels like the most is just plain awesome. Finn moves one of his hands to the back of Kurt’s head, feeling it move as Kurt sucks on him.

Kurt moves, sitting even closer to the edge of the bed, and his lips slip down further than before. Kurt pauses, and his mouth seems to open a little wider as he gets his mouth closer to his hand, and he gags just a little before backing up slightly. Finn keeps watching Kurt’s mouth slide up and down his dick, and while the best part of all of this is how great it feels, the second best part might be how awesome Kurt’s mouth looks, the way his lips are wrapped around Finn’s dick like that.

“Wow, that is _so_ awesome, Kurt,” Finn breathes. “That looks so hot. That’s so— I’m gonna come in like thirty seconds or something, Kurt, oh my god.” Finn’s fingers push into Kurt’s hair and hold it, not too tight, and Kurt moves his mouth lower again, which means he gags around Finn again.

Finn barely manages to whine an “oh shit” and then he’s coming, hand tightening in Kurt’s hair. Kurt keeps sucking for a few seconds before he starts choking and coughing, and he pulls back with some of Finn’s come smeared across his chin and lips. 

“Oh crap, are you okay?” Finn asks. “Did I kill you? I am _so_ sorry!”

Kurt shakes his head, waving one hand at Finn while he coughs a few more times, then wipes at his chin. He only succeeds in smearing the come across his face, but he drops his arm. “I’m fine,” he says, his voice thick.

“Here, you’ve got some…” Finn swipes his thumb across Kurt’s face once to clean it, then wipes his thumb on his tuxedo pants. “There. That’s—” He stops abruptly when it all sinks in, that he’s standing there with his dick hanging out of his pants, wiping his come off another guy’s face, and he’s just really not sure what to do with all of that information.

Kurt blinks a few times, then scoots back on his bed, sitting cross-legged. “Was Puck right?” he asks. “It wasn’t at all gay?”

Finn feels himself blushing as he awkwardly tucks himself back into his pants, zipping them with clumsy hands. “No, it was pretty damn gay,” he mumbles quietly. 

“I’ll cancel my plans to call Brittany, then,” Kurt says dryly, and he looks almost directly at Finn. “You might want to warn Puck.” 

“I don’t think I’m going to say anything about this to Puck,” Finn says. He can’t quite bring himself to meet Kurt’s eyes. “Should I— maybe I should just—” He waves his hand in the direction of the door. “Do you want me to go?”

“It’s up to you,” Kurt says. “I _had_ planned on staying up tonight and watching _Pretty in Pink_ , if you’d like to join me.” 

“Do you want me to stay?” Finn asks. “Do you want, I don’t know. Something else?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for a repeat performance just yet,” Kurt says, still not looking directly at Finn. “What did you have in mind?”

“No. I don’t know. Just, like…” Finn shuffles foot to foot. “Something for you? You know?”

“I’m pretty sure all of those things qualify also as ‘pretty damn gay’,” Kurt says. 

“Well, I mean, if you don’t _want_ anything, that’s cool,” Finn says, sort of babbling, “but nobody has to know, and if we were already doing something pretty damn gay, then maybe, I don’t know. Maybe you wanted something else?”

“I wouldn’t object,” Kurt says slowly. “What are you comfortable with?” 

“I don’t know. Nothing, probably, but I’ll do it anyway, if you want,” Finn says. 

“Would you rather reciprocate or use your hands?” Kurt asks. 

Finn blushes again. “Uh. Hands, probably?” he says, feeling more than a little uncertain. Kurt nods, almost like he was expecting that answer, and he lies back before sliding his pajama pants down, leaving them around his knees. Finn sits down on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, holding his hand out in Kurt’s direction, and maybe it shakes a little, but Finn doesn’t let himself pull it back.

Kurt takes Finn’s hand in his and slowly moves it towards Kurt’s dick, putting Finn’s palm on it and then wrapping Finn’s fingers around it before moving his hand away. “Good lord, your hand’s huge,” Kurt says softly. 

Finn surprises himself by laughing, then surprises himself more when he moves his hand a little, sliding it just a little bit down Kurt’s dick. It’s not so bad. It’s kind of nice, really, the way Finn’s hand covers almost all of Kurt’s dick, and the way Kurt squeaks when Finn moves his hand.

“Is this cool?” Finn asks.

“Yes,” Kurt says quickly, nodding. “You can experiment? If you want to. I guess it’s sort of like jerking yourself off.” 

“I think I might already kind of be experimenting,” Finn says, though he does try to move his hand sort of like he does when he jerks himself off. It’s a little different, because of the angle and that fact that his hand covers more of Kurt than it does of himself, but it’s also a lot the same. 

Kurt laughs softly. “Fair enough,” he says, and he rolls a little onto his side, towards Finn. “Maybe it’s not too much like jerking yourself off, though,” he mutters. 

“I think they’re a little alike,” Finn says, “but not all the way alike.”

“No, definitely not all the way alike,” Kurt agrees, making more of the little squeaking sounds as Finn’s hand moves on his dick. “I, um, would you… would you kiss me?” 

“Oh.” Kissing a guy hadn’t really been part of Finn’s plan, but neither had jerking a guy off, and if he’s already firmly in the pretty damn gay territory, he may as well cross the line into _really_ damn gay, even if it’s just for the night. “Okay,” he says, leaning down, his chest touching Kurt’s as he gently kisses Kurt’s lips. 

Kurt moves towards Finn, one hand resting on Finn’s side, and he kisses Finn back firmly, still squeaking a little. Finn kisses harder, nudging Kurt’s mouth open, and it’s a _good_ kiss. It feels great, and Finn _enjoys_ it, whatever that means. He continues kissing Kurt and jerking him off slowly and deliberately, because screw really damn gay, this is full on gay, and that’s cool, too. Kurt kisses harder, his mouth opening wider, and his hand moves down Finn’s side before sliding to the front of Finn’s pants. 

Finn breaks away, breathing heavily. “You don’t have to,” he says. “You already—”

“I know I don’t have to,” Kurt says as he’s unzipping Finn’s pants and sliding his hand into Finn’s boxers. His fingers wrap around Finn’s dick, and he starts kissing Finn again. Finn realizes he had already been hard again before Kurt’s hand got anywhere near his zipper, and once again, he’s not really sure what that means, other than it feels good when Kurt touches him, and it feels good to kiss him, and it feels good to jerk Kurt off, too.

Kurt’s hand moves slowly at first, and then faster as he pushes his tongue into Finn’s mouth and his hips start pushing against Finn’s hand. He lets out a few more squeaks, then starts to come, the only part of his body still moving his hand on Finn’s dick. Finn’s eyes widen, and he glances down at Kurt’s dick, Finn’s fingers still wrapped around it. 

“Oh my god,” Finn murmurs, sort of muffled because of Kurt’s mouth on his. 

“Hmm?” Kurt says, his hand moving faster on Finn’s dick. 

“I made you come,” Finn says softly. “I jerked you off and made you come.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt says, nodding, and his fingers tighten slightly. 

“And you’re— oh my god— you’re gonna make me come again, too,” Finn says. What Kurt’s doing feels awesome, but it’s also messing with Finn’s head, more than a little, how much he likes it, how hot it was to make Kurt come like that. “Kurt, I don’t— oh, oh shit, okay, yeah, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chants, his hips moving without any conscious effort on Finn’s part, pushing his dick up through the tight circle of Kurt’s hand. “Kurt, shit, Kurt, I’m gonna come, okay?”

“I know,” Kurt murmurs, and he kisses Finn again, like he can’t make himself stop. He’s still kissing Finn when Finn starts to come, harder than he thought he would, consider it wasn’t that long ago that Kurt gave him the blow job. Kurt slowly pulls away, moving his hand at the same time and then looking around the room. “Hang on,” he says quietly, moving off the bed quickly, then coming back with a box of tissues, which he offers first to Finn. 

Finn takes a tissue and wipes off his hand, then his dick, which he tucks back into his boxers after. “Thanks,” he says. 

“You’re welcome,” Kurt says with a smile as he wipes himself off, then pulls his pajama pants back up. “Did you want to watch that movie with me?”

“Uh. Yeah, sure. I might go put pajamas on instead of most of a tuxedo, though,” Finn says. 

Kurt nods. “I can set up the movie while you do that.”

“Okay,” Finn says. He stands up and walks to Kurt’s door, picking up his jacket and tie and cummerbund on the way, then walks through it and to his own room, and it’s not exactly like he’s running away from what just happened, but it’s definitely a little like it. He leans against his closed door, breathing heavily, and replaying everything in his head. Part of him feels scared, almost to the point of feeling sick, but another part of him really enjoys the mental playback. “You need to cooperate!” Finn whispers to his dick, which is apparently on the list of parts of him that enjoy the mental playback. “You’re done for tonight. Stop having fun!”

When that doesn’t work, Finn settles for his old mailman standby, which surprisingly doesn’t work as well as it normally does. Finn is at least able to get the tuxedo off and pajamas on, and if he’s still a little hard when he walks back across the hall to Kurt’s room, at least he can hope the baggy flannel pants will hide it a little.

“Hey,” Finn says. “Is the movie ready?”

Kurt nods and tosses something at Finn. “It’s all queued up.” 

Finn looks down at what he caught. “Oh. Thanks for the candy,” he says. He lies down on the bed next to Kurt, close but not too close, and unwraps the Milky Way Kurt threw him. 

“I have some stashed away,” Kurt explains. “You didn’t miss it when you searched the kitchen.” 

“Oh, good. I’d hate to think I missed the candy stash,” Finn says. “So, what’re we watching, again?”

“ _Pretty in Pink_ ,” Kurt says as he hits play. “It has prom in it, and it’s a classic.”

Finn nods silently as the movie starts. Tomorrow, he has to go back to being not even a little bit gay, because that’s just how it has to be, but tonight he can just eat his candy, watch the movie, and enjoy how good he feels right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt wakes up smushed against a person, and one arm is dangling off the bed before Kurt forces himself to sit up. He blinks and rubs his eyes, taking in the sight of Finn next to him and the _Pretty in Pink_ DVD menu in front of him. He closes his eyes again, exhaling as he remembers the entire previous night, and he wonders what on earth came over him. Offering Finn a blow job, having Finn jerk him off, asking Finn to kiss him, and jerking Finn off—Kurt knows he can’t explain all of that away as acting out in response to prom queen and breaking up with Blaine. 

He winces, turns off the DVD, and then turns to Finn, shaking his shoulder gently. “Finn?” 

“Wha— huh?” Finn mumbles. “Where’m I at?”

“We fell asleep during _Pretty in Pink_ ,” Kurt answers. “It’s past breakfast but not quite lunch time.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Finn is still and quiet for a few moments, and Kurt wonders if he fell asleep again, but finally, Finn says, “I’m going to get up and, uh, shower, I guess.”

“Probably a good idea,” Kurt says, moving his hand from Finn’s shoulder and sitting up straight on the edge of the bed. “I’m going to go avoid Dad as much as possible while I get coffee.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Finn says. He sits up and swings his legs over the opposite side of the bed without looking at Kurt. “So I’ll see you later, I guess,” he says, with what sounds like a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

“Probably at lunch,” Kurt agrees, trying to keep his voice light. If he felt like he was in a teen movie the night before, now he feels like he’s in a B-movie romance-gone-wrong, neither of them looking at the other, talking in a stilted fashion. Of course, Kurt mentally acknowledges, if they were actually in a movie they’d be roommates, not related by marriage, and one of them would be a girl. He doesn’t say any of that out loud, just stands and goes to the bathroom door, pausing in front of it. 

Finn stands up, and still without looking to Kurt or saying another word, he slowly walks out of the room, shutting Kurt’s door again behind himself. Kurt sighs a little and goes into the bathroom, shutting that door as well before going to stare at himself in the mirror. 

“It was some kind of magical prom spell,” Kurt tells his reflection. “The universe wanted to make up for the prom queen thing, or something. It’ll be a little awkward today and maybe tomorrow, but by Tuesday or Wednesday, we’ll just be brothers again.” He pauses and sighs. “Albeit possibly single ones. We know I’ll be single, anyway.” 

Kurt turns away from the mirror, starting the shower and letting the water heat up while he gets undressed. “Not going to think about it,” he mutters to himself, but his cock has other ideas, and Kurt glares at it. “It’s not happening!” 

Once the water is hot, though, and Kurt steps under the spray, he starts washing his hair, and the feel of his own fingers in his hair makes him remember how it felt to have _Finn’s_ hands in his hair. His cock remembers how it felt to have Finn’s hand there, too, and once he starts thinking about that, his mind replays how amazing it was, kissing Finn while their hands were on each other’s cocks, and how it felt to have Finn’s cock in his mouth. Kurt can hear everything Finn said, repeating on a loop in his head, and even after everything, Kurt had felt so comfortable watching the movie with Finn next to him. 

A thought of Blaine pushes its way into Kurt’s mind, and Kurt deliberately pushes it away again, thinking about Finn, and he’s already stroking himself before he realizes he didn’t make the conscious decision to jerk off while thinking about Finn. His hand is there, though, moving leisurely, and Kurt closes his eyes, letting himself remember how it felt to kiss Finn, his hand on Finn’s cock and Finn’s hand on Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hand moves faster as he thinks about what it could be like, giving Finn a blow job while Finn’s hand is on Kurt. Then Kurt imagines the way Finn kisses, but his mouth on Kurt’s cock instead, and it’s that thought, the idea of the two of them blowing each other at the same time, that makes Kurt come, yelling a little louder than he intends. 

No one comes to check on him, at least, and he finishes washing himself and rinsing his hair before standing under the hot spray for a few extra minutes. The water starts to grow a little cooler, closer to warm, before Kurt turns it off and starts to towel off. 

He stands in front of his closet for at least five minutes, trying to mentally review his calendar before giving up and picking up his phone. There are several text messages but, Kurt notes immediately, none of them are from Blaine. Kurt hadn’t really expected there to be, and he wouldn’t have done anything with Finn if he truly had expected something from Blaine, but the lack confirms it – Kurt is once again single. 

There’s nothing listed on his calendar on his phone, though, which means that while Mercedes or Rachel or Tina might call, he can beg off with the excuse that they didn’t have plans set in stone. He’s not ready to put on a happy face, pretending that the previous day just rolled off his back. That decided, Kurt gets dressed and heads downstairs quietly, listening for his dad watching television before slipping into the kitchen for coffee. 

Once he steps into the kitchen, however, he almost takes a step backward when he sees Finn. Instead, he continues, barely faltering, and half-smiles at Finn. “Hi,” he says quietly. 

“Hey,” Finn says, not quite looking at Kurt, and not quite smiling. “Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” He picks his mug up from the counter and sidesteps Kurt, heading for the hall. 

“It’s fine,” Kurt says, getting out his own mug. “You’re fine.” 

“Yeah. Sorry,” Finn says, and then he’s gone, down the hall and presumably back up the stairs again. 

Kurt stares at his mug, pouring coffee into it. “Fine,” he repeats softly. “If I say it enough, maybe it will work.” He replaces the coffee pot and picks up his mug, listening for the sound of the television again before heading up the stairs. Maybe after he drinks his coffee and responds to his messages, he should take a nap, just to give the two of them a few more hours. Kurt can sleep through lunch, and surely by dinner, things will be back to normal. 

He does take a nap, but when he goes downstairs to find his own lunch, he hears Finn enter the kitchen while Kurt’s head is in the refrigerator. 

“Hi,” Kurt says into the milk jug, waving his hand behind him in a manner vaguely reminiscent of saying hello. 

“Hey,” Finn answers. “Sorry. I’ll be out of your way in a second.”

“Someone already ate all of the leftover chicken,” Kurt reports, pulling out a package of turkey with a frown before moving to the table to assemble a sandwich. 

“Oh. Too bad.”

Kurt looks up at that. “Wait. Did _you_ eat all of the leftover chicken?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

“I should have known,” Kurt says, shaking his head as he adds mustard to his sandwich. “Don’t touch the leftover chili!” 

“Don’t worry,” Finn says, his tone dreary. “I won’t touch anything I’m not supposed to touch.” He turns abruptly and leaves the kitchen again. 

“Okay,” Kurt says very softly to the empty air, putting the final piece of bread on his sandwich and putting everything away before taking his plate with his sandwich up to his room. He’s had two awkward encounters with Finn, yes, but at least he’s avoided his dad. 

When he finishes his sandwich, Kurt sets his plate on his chest of drawers and opens up his bag, knowing he has to do at least one assignment before Monday morning. Before he can do more than find the correct chapter, there’s a knock on Kurt’s door, and Kurt calls out, “Come in!” He hopes it’s Finn, so they can perhaps talk and so avoid more awkward moments, but when the door opens, it’s Burt instead. 

“Hey,” Burt says. “I’ve been missing you all day. Wanted to ask you how prom went!”

“Oh.” Kurt puts on his very best fake smile. “Last night was a lot of fun,” he says. There’s enough time later to figure out how to tell Burt that Blaine broke up with him. “I think everyone had a good time.” 

“Everybody but Finn, maybe,” Burt says, shaking. “What bug crawled up his butt? He’s been in a weird mood all day!”

“Maybe he’s tired?” Kurt says. “I think Quinn might have been upset with him at one point.” 

“She not win prom queen or something?”

“No,” Kurt says slowly, hoping Burt doesn’t go anywhere near Finn’s truck, just in case. “She didn’t. David Karofsky won prom king,” he adds, hoping that Burt will remember that Santana was running with him, and that Burt will assume Santana won. 

Burt frowns. “Well, I hope Finn wasn’t too disappointed, anyway.”

“I think he was more concerned with running in order to make Quinn happy,” Kurt says. “It’ll be a relief to get back to school as usual, without the campaigns.” 

“Yeah, I bet. Did Blaine have a nice time?”

“Oh, um. He… had a panic attack!” Kurt improvises. “It ended up reminding him too much of the Sadie Hawkins dance,” he continues, “so he had to leave early. I rode home with Finn. After he took Quinn home!” 

“Well, that’s a shame about Blaine,” Burt says. “Glad the rest of you kids had a good night, though.”

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt agrees, nodding. “I should really work on this history essay, Dad. The College Board doesn’t care when prom was, they only care when the AP exam is.” 

“All right, I’ll leave you to it. Good luck with that essay,” Burt says, giving Kurt a nod before he steps out of the room and shuts the door. 

Kurt holds his breath until he hears Burt take a few steps down the hall, and then he exhales heavily, hoping Burt doesn’t ask Finn the same questions, or at least not until after Kurt can confirm the answers he gave with Finn. Kurt frowns as he stares at his book, then decides to be proactive. He types out a quick text to Finn with the important points, then sends it before he can second-guess himself. A few minutes pass before Kurt gets a response, reading simply “ok thx,” and Kurt sighs a little as he puts the phone down, intent on actually finishing his essay. 

He gets halfway through the essay before he decides it will be more expedient to actually answer Tina’s phone calls, and as he listens to her, he goes downstairs, primarily in search of more coffee. After he refills his mug, he starts walking back up the stairs slowly. 

“I know, Tina,” he says. “But you have the same essay to finish, don’t—” he breaks off abruptly as he almost runs into Finn, who is exiting his room. Kurt freezes, mug halfway to his mouth and phone still pressed against his ear. Finn freezes, too, looking almost fragmented and somewhat indecisive, and as they stare at each other, Kurt can’t decide if Finn has a slight tremor or if Kurt himself is shaking. He can hear Tina’s voice echoing in his ear, and he finally shakes his head. “Sorry,” he mutters to Finn, stepping to the side. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, and as he walks by Kurt, he seems to take extra care that none of him brushes against Kurt.

Kurt pivots, watching Finn go, until he realizes Tina is almost shouting. “Sorry, Tina,” he says, turning abruptly and hurrying to his room. “AP US History, Tina, we need to do our essays.” He closes the door to his room and gets off the phone, then silences his phone and flips it over. It’s easy enough to minimize that distraction, but harder to minimize the distraction of Finn in the same house, bumping into him every time he leaves his room. 

With that in mind, Kurt stays in his room the rest of the afternoon, even after his essay is finished. He doesn’t leave his bedroom until Carole knocks on the door, announcing that dinner’s ready. Kurt yells back that he’ll be there in a moment, then putters around his room and plays solitaire on his phone until after he hears Finn’s footsteps going down the stairs. Once they stop, Kurt pockets his phone and takes a deep breath, opening his door and then walking down the stairs.

He sits down at the table, across from Finn and next to Burt, just as Carole looks ready to call him a second time. “Sorry,” he says, trying to sound as breathless as possible. 

“Is everything alright?” Carole asks, and Kurt nods. 

“Fine, fine,” Kurt says. 

“You get that essay done?” Burt asks, handing a bowl of peas to Kurt.

Kurt serves himself some peas, then hands the bowl across to Finn. “Yes, I did,” Kurt says. “This looks delicious, Carole.” Finn takes the bowl very carefully, clearly trying to avoid their fingers touching, and Kurt notes that Finn is determinedly staring down at his plate. 

“Oh, thank you,” Carole says, seeming not to notice the interaction, or lack thereof, between Kurt and Finn. 

“Yeah, it looks good, Mom,” Finn says.

“Did you have any work to finish, Finn?” Carole asks. 

“No,” Finn says. 

“Quinn get over her prom queen loss yet?” Burt asks, sounding amused by the whole thing.

“No,” Finn says. 

“I’m sure she’ll get past it soon,” Carole says, offering a smile in Finn’s direction. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“She broke up with me.”

“Oh.” Carole’s smile drops. “Well, I’m sorry, sweetie.” 

Kurt takes a bite of his peas, looking at his water glass and nowhere else, because he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about that, and even worse, he’s not even sure how he _does_ feel about it. A part of him is relieved, because whatever else what he and Finn did means, at least he wasn’t really party to any sort of cheating. The rest of him isn’t sure if he’s happy or upset on Finn’s behalf. 

Finn shrugs. “Yeah. Stuff happens.”

Carole looks like she’s not sure how to respond to that, but she pats Finn’s arm a few times before returning to her food. The rest of the meal is nearly as awkward, in Kurt’s view, but it’s mostly silent, until after everyone is done. 

“We’ll leave the two of you to clean up, then,” Carole says as she and Burt stand, talking about a show they’re planning to watch that evening, and before Kurt can even begin to come up with an excuse, they’ve left the kitchen and he’s staring towards Finn across the table. 

“I’ll load the dishwasher?” Kurt offers. 

“I’ll take care of all of it,” Finn says. “It’s okay. You can go.”

“I don’t have a problem doing my share of the work,” Kurt says with a frown. 

“And I don’t have a problem doing all of it tonight.”

“How are you going to explain your sudden generosity?” Kurt asks, standing up with his own plate in hand and going over to the dishwasher. “I already told them I finished my essay.” 

“I don’t know. Tell them… tell them I owe you a favor or something,” Finn says. 

Kurt rolls his eyes where Finn can’t see it as he puts his plate in the dishwasher. “I suspect I’d still end up doing it all myself one night later this week,” he says, and now, after a full day, the awkward routine is starting to feel less like awkwardness and more like avoidance. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch you,” he snaps. 

“Okay,” Finn says, sounding defeated, and when Kurt glances at him, his shoulders are slumped. 

Kurt frowns. “Isn’t that what you want?” he asks, his tone still sharp.

“I just— I just need to not be gay, okay? Not any amount of gay,” Finn says. 

This time, Kurt lets Finn see him rolling his eyes, or at least rolls them where Finn _could_ see them, if he looked at Kurt. “It’s not contagious,” Kurt says scathingly, then despite his intentions, he looks around the kitchen. “I’ll put the plates away and then leave so you don’t have to contaminate yourself,” he hisses, stalking back to the table and stacking the plates before loading the dishwasher. The combination of everything that’s happened over the weekend bears down on his shoulders, at least metaphorically, and he has to lean against the counter after setting the plates down, collecting himself before he can start loading the plates into the dishwasher. 

Finn mutters something quietly, so quietly that Kurt can’t make it out, and Kurt doesn’t pause as he finishes loading the plates. Without looking at Finn, he crosses to the refrigerator, getting out a can of pop. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn says softly, so softly that Kurt could probably pretend he didn’t hear him. Kurt opens his pop without saying a word, then leaves the kitchen, deciding that ignoring Finn is probably the better route to peace in the house. 

Kurt makes it all the way to his room, half of the pop gone, before he can feel his eyes starting to spill over, and he locks the door as soon as it’s fully closed before collapsing against it. He considers getting himself tissues, but even the tissues remind him of the night before, and the combination of being elected prom queen, Blaine breaking up with him without having the decency to do it face to face, and the pairing of Finn’s outright rejection and his seeming reversion to homophobia are all too much for Kurt. He cries as quietly as he can, still slumped against his door, and he wonders how he’s supposed to act like everything is _okay_ when he goes to school the next day. 

While he cries, he decides that he’ll tell everyone at school the same story that he told his dad, that Blaine had a panic attack. He might be able to put off telling people about the break up for at least a few more days. They all know about prom queen; there’s nothing Kurt can do about that. If Finn can manage to act at least somewhat normally around him at school, Kurt may get through Monday, at least. 

Even though that’s settled in his mind, it doesn’t stop the steady flow of tears, and after fifteen minutes or so, Kurt can hear Finn’s footsteps climbing the stairs. They pause outside Kurt’s door, and Kurt does his best not to cry audibly while Finn is there. Finn stands there for a long time, long enough that Kurt knows some sobs sneak out loudly enough that Finn can hear them, and then he finally hears and feels Finn continue down the hall, going into his own bedroom. 

When the crying finally stops completely, Kurt forces himself to stand, and he goes to the bathroom, doing his evening skin routine early before putting on pajamas. He avoids the clothes he wore the night before, packs his bag for school the next morning, and only after he’s completely ready for bed and his lights are out does he unlock his door. As he climbs into bed, he buries his face in his pillow, his ears straining for any sign that Finn is still awake. 

Once he concentrates, he can hear what sounds like pacing, like Finn’s restless and moving about. Kurt thinks about Finn in a cage, striding back and forth with some kind of animal ears on a headband, then shakes his head at himself. He doesn’t know what Finn’s doing, but it doesn’t matter. He has to convince himself it doesn’t matter. Kurt sighs, annoyed with himself when he realizes that he’s sniffing the pillow, and it does very faintly smell like Finn, thanks to the night before. A few stray tears leak out, and Kurt doesn’t wipe them away, just lies in bed unmoving, listening to Finn’s footsteps down the hall. 

The next morning, Kurt wakes up and manages to forget everything for approximately fifteen seconds before it all crashes down on him again. He locks his door again before going to shower, and this morning, he knows he wouldn’t think about Finn if he were to jerk off. He doesn’t jerk off at all, and he tries his best not to think about Finn. His shower is shorter than usual, but he spends more time than he usually allots fixing his hair and then choosing his outfit. He feels like he needs his outfit to do triple duty. He needs it to say, in essence, ‘fuck you’ to the rest of the school, but he also needs it to say ‘yes, I _am_ queer’ while simultaneously saying ‘yes, I _am_ a man’. He finally settles on a pair of tight red plaid pants with kneehigh boots, with a matching red short-sleeve shirt and a black tie. One scissors brooch and one hat later, Kurt feels sufficiently attired against whatever the day at school might bring, and he picks up his bag before going downstairs. 

Kurt sets his bag near the door, then goes to get coffee, all without encountering anyone else. He can hear Burt or Carole in the shower upstairs, the other one moving around their bedroom, and he assumes Finn is either still asleep or already gone. When he turns around from the coffeemaker, however, Finn is framed by the doorway. 

“Oh,” Kurt says quietly, his hands wrapped around his mug. “I’ll be done in a moment.” 

“You don’t have to hurry,” Finn says. His eyes travel up and down Kurt like he’s cataloging him, then immediately avert when he notices Kurt noticing. 

“I’m just getting a few granola bars,” Kurt says, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m going to go through the McDonald’s drive-through, if you need to avoid that, too.” He turns away from Finn, stretching to reach the granola bars on the top shelf. 

Kurt feels Finn bump against his side, gently pushing him out of the way, then Finn plucks the box of granola bars from the shelf and sets it on the counter in front of Kurt. Kurt frowns as he opens the box, pulling out four of the bars. Finn doesn’t immediately move away, crowding into Kurt’s space. 

“Thank you,” Kurt finally says a little snippily as he moves away with his granola bars. 

“I don’t think anything bad about you,” Finn says, his voice quiet. “I don’t think any of that stuff you said.”

“Your actions suggest otherwise,” Kurt says, brushing past Finn and towards the door. “Just don’t tell anyone at school about Blaine yet, please. Give me that, at least.” 

“Okay,” Finn says softly. “I won’t.”

Kurt sighs to himself as he retrieves his bag, putting the granola bars inside it, and he heads out to drive to school. He does go to McDonald’s, getting even more coffee, and by the time he parks at McKinley, he has his head held high, ready to get through whatever the day holds. 

The day is moderately excruciating, which is what Kurt had expected. If someone asks him what Blaine said, he tells them that it was what they probably are expecting, which saves him from trying to guess what they expect. He repeats the panic attack excuse multiple times, and whenever he spots Finn walking down the hall with Puck or any of the other guys from glee club, Finn seems like he’s having a perfectly normal day. Only once does Kurt see Finn walking alone, a deep frown on his face, and Kurt ducks into a different hallway, wanting to avoid any sort of confrontation. 

At the end of the day, Kurt considers trying to beat Finn home and barricading himself in his room, but instead he goes to the Lima Bean, perhaps because he enjoys torturing himself. Blaine isn’t there, of course, but Kurt is still able to torture himself with how unappealing he must be, to thoroughly repel not just one but two boys, all in one weekend. 

When Burt calls to ask where he is, because dinner is almost ready, Kurt packs up his homework and drives home, once again the last person to sit down at the dinner table. The conversation attempts are even more stilted than the previous night, and Burt and Carole abandon their attempts to start conversation completely before very much of the meal passes. 

Once Burt and Carole leave the room, Kurt starts carrying glasses to the sink. “Go on,” he says tiredly. “I’ll do it tonight.” 

“No, I’ll help,” Finn says. 

“It’s not necessary,” Kurt says tersely. “I’m sure you have assignments to complete.” 

“You do, too.”

“I worked all afternoon. I have it. It’s _fine_ ,” Kurt says, starting to collect the silverware.

“No, I want to stay and help,” Finn insists.

“Are you sure?” Kurt says sharply. “It might be too gay for you.” 

“Huh? It’s just dishes, Kurt,” Finn says. 

“In the same room with me for more than five minutes,” Kurt says. “You said you needed to not be gay. Go be straight. Go call up a random Cheerio. I’m sure you got plenty of offers today.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Finn says. 

“I’m not sure what else you _could_ have meant!” Kurt retorts, and he can feel his nostrils flaring. “Just _go_ to your happy little quarterback life and let me be!” 

“I don’t know how to do that!” Finn replies, his voice raised. “I’m trying and I don’t know how to stop feeling like this!”

“You could start by not taking it out on me!” Kurt hisses back, glancing towards the living room, where Burt and Carole are sitting with the television on. “Do you need me to _pick_ the Cheerio for you?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Then what _is_ it like? Were you hoping I’d keep offering to blow you, but leave out the gay part of the evening? Did you want me to give some tips to whatever Cheerio you pick? What is it that you want from me, Finn?” Kurt says angrily. 

“I want you to tell me I’m not gay!” Finn loud-whispers back at him, looking completely dejected. “Because I feel like maybe I am, and I don’t want to be!”

“Excuse me?” Kurt whispers incredulously. “You want _me_ to tell you about _your_ sexuality? I can’t do that, even if I wanted to.” He crosses his arms and glares at Finn. “And I can’t do anything about your latent homophobia, either.” 

“I don’t have that— that thing you just said!” Finn says. “And I just thought you’d know, okay? I thought maybe you could tell, like I was doing it wrong or something, and you knew!”

“You just said you didn’t want to be gay, so I think you might, yes, and that’s ridiculous. You can’t do it _wrong_ unless we’re just discussing general rude behavior, but either way, how would I know?” Kurt shakes his head and sighs. “I can’t tell you what you want, Finn. Only you know that.” 

“But I was being gay with _you_ , so I thought you’d be able to tell if I was bad at it!” Finn says. “And what I want is to jerk you off some more, ’cause it was super hot, and also awesome, but I think probably that’s not supposed to happen!”

Kurt can feel his jaw drop open, and he keeps staring at Finn. “Excuse me?” he finally stammers. 

“And I looked at your butt. Like, _all day_ , I looked at it, in your plaid pants, and it was like way better than a girl butt, and that made me confused, and also I’m probably not supposed to be gay with my brother,” Finn says, all in one long breath. 

“I think we probably should not be around our parents right now,” Kurt says, unfolding his arms. “Upstairs, and yes my butt is nice, and non-biological stepbrothers,” he adds, walking out of the kitchen and grabbing Finn’s sleeve as he passes. Finn follows him, out of the kitchen and up the stairs, and when they reach Kurt’s room, he decides to lock the door. “Okay,” he says, turning and propping himself on the door slightly. 

“Okay?” Finn parrots back.

“We can stop whispering,” Kurt says. “I’m going to ask you a question, Finn, because I want to know if your answer is the same as what you said a minute ago. What do you _want_?”

Finn looks a little like he’s afraid he might not pass this pop quiz, but he takes a deep breath and launches into another long ramble. “I want to be naked and jerking each other off, only if you’re mad at me, and don’t want to do me, I could just do you, ’cause it’s super hot and also awesome. Okay?”

“I can’t say that I object to that,” Kurt says slowly, “but, Finn, you _do_ realize that is essentially gay?” 

“Yes,” Finn says, wistfully.

“In fact, to use your own words, it’s _pretty damn gay_ ,” Kurt says. 

Finn sighs loudly. “No, I think it’s probably completely damn gay,” he says. “But I don’t _want_ it to be.”

“I don’t want to be the instrument of your self-loathing,” Kurt says. “Don’t make me something you’re _using_.” Kurt can’t be someone who Finn jerks off and even kisses, as long as they’re behind closed doors, but treated the same as before or worse as soon as they’re not, and Finn needs to know that. 

"I'm not trying to do that! If I'm doing that, I don't mean to be!" Finn says.

“You want to jerk me off up _here_ , but you spent all day yesterday avoiding me,” Kurt says. “That feels close to being used.” 

"Because I don't know how to be gay, and I'm going to do it all wrong, and I don't want everything to have to change," Finn says, "and— and I don't want you to think I can do it right, and then I can't, and then you hate me. So it's better to just not be gay at all, so then it won't have to suck for both of us, just me."

“None of that made any sense,” Kurt says flatly. “Except for the part about fearing change. How in the world do you think… what do you mean by ‘how to be gay’?”

"Just, you know, being _gay_ ," Finn says. "Like how you've got to look nice, and there's all this stuff you have to know, and how you've got to be _smart_."

“Oh my god,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Finn… you don’t have to do any of that. Not all gay people look like me, or like Blaine. Some of them look like David Karofsky!” As soon as he says it, he claps his hand over his mouth. “Oh shit oh shit.” 

"Huh?" Finn says, his head slowly tilting to the side.

“Nothing!” Kurt says quickly. “Would you like me to Google some famous gay people? Larry Kramer, he’s hideous looking. Great writer. Barney Frank isn’t really that attractive, either.” 

"Yeah, but they're smart, right?"

“There are gay criminals!” Kurt says quickly. “That’s not very smart.” 

"Some criminals are really smart," Finn counters. "And it can't just be the liking dudes thing. That's too easy. If it was just about how awesome it is to jerk somebody off, probably a lot of people would be gay."

“I promise, Finn. That’s all it is,” Kurt says, his voice soft. “Everything else is what you could call gay _culture_ , but it’s not all gay men, and it’s not a requirement. It’s about what you like and don’t like. Nothing else.” 

"I like jerking you off," Finn says. "I like kissing you. I didn't know kissing could be that awesome."

“I’m not an authority on straight boys, but I’m pretty sure that’s not the opinion most of them would give,” Kurt whispers.

"Girls taste like lipstick or lipgloss."

“And you don’t like that?” Kurt asks, just to clarify what Finn seems to be saying. 

"I don't like it as much as I liked kissing you," Finn says. 

“I’m going to ask you a few more questions. It’s okay to say no, but I’m curious,” Kurt says. “Do you want to kiss me right now? Do you want to— you could touch my butt while you kiss me, if you wanted to. Do you want that?”

Finn nods his head slowly. "Yes, I want to do that."

“You mentioned being naked. Do you want me to help you with that, and vice versa?”

"Can I jerk you off again?"

“If you want to,” Kurt says, nodding. 

"But do you want me to? You were really mad at me," Finn says.

“I thought you were repulsed by me,” Kurt says. “I think you’d be pretty angry if you thought that, too.” 

"No, I just thought maybe I liked you too much," Finn says. "Too much for somebody like me."

“Somebody like you?” Kurt repeats, raising one eyebrow. 

"Yeah, somebody like me, who wasn't going to be able to be gay the right way, like you wanted," Finn explains. "But— but you said I can't do it wrong, so maybe that means I don't like you _too_ much."

“Like I wanted?” Kurt mutters to himself, not really sure what that means, then looks at Finn. “Why don’t we do what you want to do, and if I don’t like any particular thing for some reason, I’ll let you know.” 

“So it’s okay that I want to jerk you off again? And kiss you and stuff?” Finn asks. 

Kurt nods. “It’s okay with me.” 

“Cool,” Finn says. “Right now?”

“You said you didn’t have any homework,” Kurt says, trying not to laugh. 

“Nope. None.” 

“Then I think now is a perfectly good time.” 

“Cool,” Finn says again, stepping close to Kurt, pinning him between the door and Finn’s body. He puts his hands on either side of Kurt’s head, holding him still as their mouths barely touch. Kurt returns the kiss, putting his hands on Finn’s sides and pulling him a little closer. The kiss deepens, and it lasts a long time, Finn not moving his hands away from Kurt’s face.

Kurt turns his head to the side just enough to speak. “Is that all you want to do?” he asks. He knows he doesn’t really sound particularly flirty, but of Finn’s concerns, how Kurt sounds isn’t one, so Kurt decides to try it anyway. 

“No,” Finn says. “It’s just what I wanted to do first.” He returns his lips to Kurt’s, letting his hands slide down Kurt’s neck, down his chest, down to his hips to pull Kurt tightly against him. 

Kurt can hear himself whimper distantly, and he lets his arms slide around Finn’s back, holding him just as tightly. He lets his mouth open more widely, deepening the kiss again as they stand there kissing for long enough that Kurt loses track of how long they’ve been pressed together. 

“Bed?” Kurt suggests as he breathes shallowly. “We could sit.” 

“We could lie down,” Finn says. He steps backwards, pulling Kurt with him towards the bed. Once they reach the bed, Finn keeps pulling on Kurt, until both of them tumble onto the mattress. 

Kurt laughs a little. “That’s true,” he says, suddenly glad he’d taken off his boots before sitting down to eat dinner. “Can I take your shirt off?” 

“Yeah. Can I take off yours?” Finn asks, already pulling on it, trying to unfasten the buttons, ignoring Kurt’s tie completely. 

“Yes,” Kurt says, putting his hands under Finn’s T-shirt. “Do you need me to take my tie off?”

“I can do it!” Finn says. “Just let me get there!”

Kurt laughs. “I didn’t say you couldn’t! I was just offering to help.” He pushes Finn’s T-shirt up higher, then bunches it in his hands. “Help _me_ out here.” 

“Here,” Finn says, lifting his arms so Kurt can pull the shirt over Finn’s head and toss it in the floor. Kurt puts his hands back on Finn’s chest, palms flat, and moves them slowly down. Finn’s hands return to Kurt’s shirt, unbuttoning it up to the neck, where Finn pauses to awkwardly undo Kurt’s tie before undoing the last button. 

“Told you I could do it,” Finn says, pushing Kurt’s shirt off, down his arms to the bed. Kurt’s hands are still in the sleeves when Finn starts kissing him again, leaning his weight into Kurt to press him down against the bed. 

Kurt wiggles one hand free as best he can, then gets the other one out of his sleeve so he can put both hands into Finn’s hair, almost combing it as he moves his hands through it repeatedly. As they kiss, Kurt’s body arches up a little, pressing towards Finn’s. 

“This is good?” Kurt says, trying to communicate that it’s good for him at the same time he’s asking if it is for Finn. 

“Yeah, this is _great_ ,” Finn says. He runs his hand down Kurt’s side, down to the waistband of the plaid pants. 

“Okay,” Kurt says, moving his hands to Finn’s shoulders and moving his thumbs slowly. “I think so, too.” He pulls on Finn slightly, concentrating on the feel of Finn’s chest resting against his, both of their chests moving as they breathe, and Kurt lets out a content sigh. “Really great.” 

“You want me to take your pants off?”

“Yes,” Kurt says, nodding. “That’s a great idea, too.” 

“Cool. Awesome.” Finn rolls to the side, just enough to get his hand between them and start tugging on the fly, popping the button open. He lowers the zipper slowly and carefully, grinning in a way that looks more like he’s smiling to himself more than for Kurt’s benefit. “Yeah. Awesome,” he says.

Kurt bites back a laugh, nodding instead. “Yes,” he agrees. “It is.” He lifts his hips slightly, letting Finn work the plaid pants down past Kurt’s butt. Finn immediately puts his hand on the front of Kurt’s briefs, palming his cock through the fabric. Kurt's hips jerk forward, and he whimpers again. "Oh," he says softly. 

“This is so awesome,” Finn says. “I could do this, like, all the time.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, because that sounds like a perfectly reasonable idea, the two of them locked in Kurt’s bedroom and undressed, lying on the bed. He puts his hands at the front of Finn’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before grasping the jeans and boxer waistbands in his hands. “Lift up,” he says. Finn lifts up. Kurt slides Finn’s jeans and boxers off his hips and down to his knees, then moves his hands to pull each leg free. He tosses the clothes into the floor and then lies back down, slowly running his fingertips up Finn’s cock. 

“Oh my god, Kurt,” Finn says. He tugs at the waist of Kurt’s briefs, trying to pull them down, too. Kurt lifts his hips again, feeling overwhelmed in what he thinks is possibly the best way to feel overwhelmed. He nods a little, leaning into Finn's touch and kissing him. Finn pulls Kurt’s briefs down to where his pants are, then moves his mouth away from Kurt’s to yank briefs and pants down to Kurt’s ankles. 

Kurt kicks one leg free, then the other. "Yeah, this was a great plan," he says, putting his hand on Finn's cock again. He strokes it slowly, his eyes watching Finn's expression.

“Yeah. This is so great,” Finn says. He slides his hand up Kurt’s leg to his cock, grasping it loosely. “Still not that much like jerking myself off.”

"No," Kurt agrees. He moves his hand just a little bit faster, his eyes locked with Finn's. "It's a lot better, I think.” 

“Definitely,” Finn says. His hand tightens slightly on Kurt’s cock. Kurt whimpers, a sound he’s slowly getting used to hearing himself make, and he pushes into Finn’s hand, his own hand tightening on Finn’s cock in response. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt says quietly, putting his free hand on Finn’s shoulder and letting his fingers flex. He keeps stroking Finn with increasing pressure and speed, and then kisses Finn hard. Finn starts making high-pitched noises deep in his throat, the hand not sliding up and down Kurt’s cock moving to the back of Kurt’s head to hold him as they kiss. 

Kurt pushes his tongue into Finn’s mouth, continuing to kiss Finn, and he moves his free hand up to the side of Finn’s neck, barely making contact with Finn’s skin. Kurt almost squeezes his fingers around Finn’s cock, his hand still moving rapidly. His hips twitch in response to the movements of Finn’s hand, and he whimpers a little, moving his head in a very slight nod, trying to encourage Finn to let go completely.

Finn’s body trembles, his hips jerking forward as he starts to come, spurting all over Kurt’s hand. Kurt continues kissing Finn, still pushing his cock into Finn’s hand while his own hand stops moving, and after a few moments, Kurt comes in Finn’s hand, letting out another whimper as he shakes a little. 

Kurt lies besides Finn, his body still, for a few moments before he pulls back a little bit. “You’re right,” he mumbles. 

“Yeah?” Finn says, sounding positively blissful, happy and relaxed and high.

“Definitely awesome,” Kurt says, laughing a little at the end of the sentence. “Also hot, like you said.” He opens his eyes and smiles at Finn. “Do you want to stay in here?” he asks, slightly uncertain about what the protocol should be, especially since they live in the same house to begin with. Kurt _means_ overnight, but in case that’s not the right thing to say, he leaves it ambiguous, for Finn to interpret. 

“Do you want me to?” Finn asks.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise,” Kurt says, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“So… if I stay in here, do you think we could do this again?” Finn asks. “Maybe a couple more times?”

Kurt smiles at that and nods. “I think we could definitely manage that,” he says. He isn’t really sure what will happen when they wake up in the morning, and he _definitely_ isn’t sure what happens when they leave Kurt’s bedroom and then their house, but he feels significantly better than he did when he went to bed the previous night or when he woke up that morning, so he nods again and moves a little closer to Finn, his eyes half-closing as he lets himself relax. Whatever the next day brings, Kurt knows it will happen whether he worries over it or not, so for once, he’s not going to worry and instead enjoy the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! We were on spring break and then needed a week to get caught up on grading and giving the dogs attention so they'd forgive us for kenneling them for a week.

When Kurt’s alarm goes off, Finn groans and rolls over to smash his face into the pillow to   
block out the sound and the light he knows is about to follow. He can’t quite find it in his heart to regret the three or four times he woke Kurt up during the night to jerk him off again, but it means he’s not running on a lot of sleep. He feels Kurt moving next to him, sitting up probably, but not getting out of bed or standing up.

“Time?” Finn asks, face still in the pillow.

“About thirty minutes earlier than your alarm usually goes off,” Kurt says softly. “Which means… forty or fifty minutes earlier than you usually stop hitting snooze and actually get up. Do you want me to wake you up after I shower?” 

“Or you can skip a shower and sleep more with me.”

“I can’t go to school without washing my hair,” Kurt protests. 

“We can call in sick,” Finn says.

“Do you really think your mother would let us get away with that?” Kurt says, sounding somewhat regretful, at least. 

“She doesn’t have to know. I can fake puke.”  
“We can’t play hooky,” Kurt says. “Do you want to get up now or after my shower?” 

Finn groans and pulls Kurt’s pillow on top of his head. “After,” he mumbles.

“Okay,” Kurt says, and he stands up, going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him, with the water starting just a minute later. Then the door cracks open, and Kurt says, “I’ll wait as long as I can to wake you up,” before the door closes a second time.

Finn doesn’t actually fall asleep again, as much as he’d like to. Instead, he lies there with his head under the pillow, face smushed into the mattress, thinking about the night before, Kurt, and the stuff they did together – mostly that last one. By the time he hears Kurt coming back in from the shower, he’s got a hard on again, and sort of wishes Kurt hadn’t already showered.

“Time to get up,” Kurt says, the mattress dipping as Kurt sits down. Kurt’s hand lands on Finn’s shoulder a few seconds later, shaking it gently. “Finn?”

“I’m up,” Finn says. “Definitely up.”

“Eg— _Finn_ ,” Kurt says, sounding more like he’s pretending to be scandalized than anything. “As I was saying, would you like some Eggo waffles for breakfast?” 

“Are you sure we have to get up and go to school?”

“Yes.” Kurt stands up and his closet door opens. “But neither of us have anything after school.” 

“Then yeah, I guess I do want some Eggo waffles for breakfast,” Finn says. He sighs loudly and sits up, and Kurt turns towards him before starting to laugh. 

“You should probably wet your head down,” Kurt says, still laughing. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Finn asks. He puts his hand on top of his head, but everything feels normal to him. 

“It’s… disheveled,” Kurt says, frowning at the pair of pants in his hands, then looking at Finn before looking back at his closet and pulling out a different pair of pants. “At best.” 

“Disheveled is sexy,” Finn says, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it up even more. “Puck says everybody digs the just-rolled-out-of-bed look.”

Kurt looks a little exasperated, but he leaves the closet, walking over to the bed and kissing Finn before returning to the closet, this time for a shirt. “Quoting Puck while naked is something that you should do less of.” 

“If you’re not planning on getting back in the bed and doing more sexy stuff, it doesn’t really count,” Finn says. 

Kurt frowns at that, then reaches into the closet two more times before closing the closet door. “I can’t. Not if you want those waffles. How many did you want?” 

“Five.”

“Not a full eight?” Kurt says, untying his robe and turning towards his chest of drawers. “And I can’t believe that I’m going to be dressed before you.” 

“I wanted to make sure you got some, too,” Finn says. He reaches down to grab his pants from off the floor, pulling them on as he stands up. “Bet I’ll still be dressed first.”

“So magnanimous,” Kurt says, turning around and shaking his head as he reaches for his pants. “I suppose we shall see.” 

“I’ll meet you downstairs, when you’re finally ready to go,” Finn says. Kurt sticks his tongue out at Finn but doesn’t say anything, gesturing to the door. Finn laughs as he opens the door and crosses the hall to his own bedroom, where he grabs the first pair of jeans he finds on the floor, sniffing them first to make sure they’re still okay to wear. He pulls on the jeans, then gets a T-shirt, snagging a flannel shirt from the back of his desk chair on his way back out of his bedroom. He doesn’t smell Eggos cooking as he hurries down the stairs to the kitchen, which means he was probably right about beating Kurt down there.

The first round of Eggos have just popped up from the toaster when Kurt gets downstairs, looking a lot fancier than Finn, for sure, in some super-tight stripey pants that will probably make Finn look at Kurt’s butt all day… again. 

“Are those mine?” Kurt asks, stopping in front of the refrigerator and pulling out the orange juice.

“They can be yours,” Finn offers. He puts the two Eggos on a plate and hands them to Kurt. 

“Thanks,” Kurt says, sitting down with the plate before standing back up and getting out two glasses. “Orange juice?” he asks, but apparently decides Finn’s answer is yes, because he starts pouring both of them orange juice without waiting for a reply, then slides one glass towards the chair where Finn usually sits. Finn starts the next two Eggos in the toaster.

“So…” Finn says. He doesn’t look Kurt right in the eyes, instead looking at the Eggos a little more closely than is probably believable. 

“A needle pulling thread,” Kurt sings under his breath. “Yes?”

“How are we, you know?” Finn gestures at Kurt, then points at himself, then points at Kurt again. “At school.”

Kurt frowns slightly, then takes a drink of his orange juice. “I think today I’m going to tell people that Blaine and I broke up,” he says, which isn’t really an answer. “I may make it seem more mutual than it was, and act like it was last night. However else we might be at school in the future, I think we have to act like before for today at least.” 

Finn nods. “Okay. That makes sense.” The toaster pops, and he puts the Eggos on another plate, putting in two more Eggos. “What about after today?”

“Why don’t we worry about that tonight?” 

“We’ll still do the sexy stuff tonight, right?”

Kurt looks like he’s trying not to laugh, and he nods. “Yes. Like I said, we don’t have anything after school today.” 

“Yeah, we do!” Finn says. “We have sexy stuff!”

Now Kurt does laugh, and he nods. “Right. But that’s all.” He takes a bite of his waffles, looking like he’s thinking about something, but he keeps eating without saying anything else. “I’ll see you during algebra?” Kurt says as he finishes and stands. 

“You don’t want to ride together?” Finn asks, as he stacks his four Eggos and transfers his plate to the table. “I’ll be done in like two minutes.”

“Oh, we can,” Kurt says, looking a little surprised. “I wasn’t sure.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Finn says. 

“I just wasn’t sure if acting like before extended to driving,” Kurt says quickly. “Sometimes we ride together and sometimes we don’t.” He goes to the sink and turns it on, rinsing his plate. “It probably does make more sense if we have the same after-school plans.” 

“And this way we can, you know. Talk. About stuff,” Finn says. “We could have conversation.”

Kurt turns off the water and faces Finn again, leaning against the counter. “Conversation about what?” he asks, sounding flirty. 

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know. Just stuff. Any kind of stuff. Person stuff.”

“Okay,” Kurt says with a little shrug, opening the cabinet and getting out a box of Clif bars. “Two minutes, you said?” 

“Mmmhmmf,” Finn says, through the biggest mouthful of Eggo he can shove into his mouth. 

Kurt nods once, looking amused, then leaves the kitchen with the box of Clif bars in hand before returning with his schoolbag and no box of Clif bars visible a few moments later. “Ready?” 

“Yup,” Finn says. He leaves his plate in the sink with a muttered, “I’ll get it later.”

“Am I driving or are you?” Kurt asks. 

“You can drive, if you want to,” Finn says. “Or I can. We still probably need to figure out what to do with that crown, though. It’s still kicking around under one of the seats, I think.”

“You should drive, then,” Kurt says after looking thoughtful for a moment. “We can get pop on the way home and throw it out wherever we get the pop. Unless you know of a place with an incinerator.”

“The dump?” Finn suggests.

“I don’t think they let people just use their incinerator, do they?” Kurt frowns and starts to walk out of the kitchen with a gesture for Finn to follow him. “McDonald’s or something will work fine, I think.” 

“We could smash it first, if you wanted,” Finn says. “I could step on it in the parking lot.”

Kurt tilts his head as he walks. “At least twice?” 

“Sure. Smash and grind, even,” Finn offers. 

“Excellent. I’ll document it, then,” Kurt says, walking to the passenger side of Finn’s truck and stopping. Finn walks around and opens the door for Kurt, closing it behind him after he climbs into the passenger seat. 

Once Finn is in the truck, too, and backing out of the driveway, he asks, “So is this going to be weird?”

“I think that depends on your definition of ‘weird’,” Kurt says. “Does it feel weird to you?”

“A little,” Finn admits. “Parts of it, anyway.”

“I think… the weirdest thing to me is that we live together,” Kurt says. 

“Yeah, that’s a little bit weird,” Finn says.

“It’s also really convenient,” Kurt says, sounding flirty again.

“Yeah, that’s true, too,” Finn says. “Until Mom and Burt figure it out, anyway. Then it’ll be… what’s that thing that’s the opposite of convenient?”

“Room arrest? Grounding? All of our electronics confiscated?” Kurt offers. 

“That, too, but I more meant like we’d have to be super sneaky,” Finn says. 

“We should be sneaky now so we don’t have to become more sneaky later,” Kurt says thoughtfully. “We’ll make sure we keep doors locked.”

“Oh, crap,” Finn says, as a thought just occurs to him. “If Quinn finds out about this, she’s for sure calling my mom and ratting me out.”

“Give her a week or so to cool off?”

“At least. Maybe wait until she finds a new boyfriend,” Finn says. “Which shouldn’t be too hard.”

“She might find a new boyfriend before a week is out. Or maybe I can transfer the girls’ residual anger to Blaine, if I tell the right story,” Kurt says. “It’s not like any of them are going to call him to verify what I say, right?”

“Rachel might. She might make another move and hope he’ll be her only-sorta-straight boyfriend,” Finn points out. 

“Hmm. True. Now I need to find Rachel _and_ Quinn new boyfriends?” Kurt asks with a sigh. 

“It’s too bad we can’t cut out the middle man, and, like, make them date each other,” Finn says. 

Kurt shudders. “That would never work. Can you imagine how horrible they’d be to each other? I don’t know which of them I’d feel worse for in that scenario.”

“They’d be too busy to bother _us_ , though.”

“That’s quite the moral dilemma. Maybe I could convince Artie to date one of them,” Kurt says. “Or Sam. I don’t know that he’d date Quinn again, though, would he?”

“Probably not. Well, maybe not,” Finn says. “It’s possible.”

“I’ll think about it during English,” Kurt says. “You’re right, though. It’s too bad about Rachel and Quinn, but they’d never work.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He pulls into the McKinley parking lot and parks in the closest space he can find. “See you in algebra?”

“Yes,” Kurt says. “Thank you for the ride,” he adds with a flirty smile.

“Anytime,” Finn says, smiling back at Kurt. 

Kurt climbs out of the truck and heads towards the school, looking back at Finn once with the same smile and a wave, and then he turns towards Mercedes and Tina, his head bent as he talks to them. Finn doesn’t follow immediately, leaning against the truck to watch Kurt walk away, or more specifically, to watch Kurt’s _butt_ as Kurt walks away. It’s just as distracting as it was the day before.

Finn watches Kurt’s butt until Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina walk into the building, then he walks towards the building himself, still thinking about Kurt’s butt. He thinks about it through homeroom, during class change, and into first period. At some point during his first period class, Finn starts thinking about butts in a more general sense, and when the bell rings for second period and Finn heads out into the hallway, he tries to subtly look at some other butts. He looks at some guy butts and some girl butts, and while the guy butts are slightly more attractive than the girl butts, the random guy butts still aren’t as nice as Kurt’s.

In a way, that’s very reassuring, because Finn’s obvious preference for Kurt’s butt over other people’s butts at least makes it clear that the whole thing with Kurt isn’t a matter of convenience, with Kurt being right across the hall, or at least, not for Finn, anyway. When Finn sits down next to Kurt in third period—sadly not getting to look at Kurt’s butt first, since Kurt was already in his seat when Finn got there—he leans over and whispers, “Hey.”

Kurt turns his head towards Finn slightly and smiles the flirty smile again. “Hi.” 

“How’s school going so far?”

“Moderately sympathetic expressions from most people, actually,” Kurt says. “Rachel went on about how she couldn’t believe the Blaine she knew was the same Blaine I described, so at least I don’t think she’ll be calling him.” 

“Well, that’s good, then,” Finn says. 

“Mmmhmm. You? How’s your day?” 

“Distracted,” Finn says. He leans a little closer and lowers his voice even more. “I keep thinking about your butt.”

Kurt laughs a little and looks around the room before looking back at Finn. “Do you want me to stand up?”

“No! People might notice!” Finn says. “Any way, I looked at a _lot_ of butts this morning, and yours is for sure the best.”

“I’ll make sure to stand up before you do at the end of class, then,” Kurt says. “And thank you.” His head twitches a little, like he was thinking about looking back at his butt and then decided not to. “The best for looking at?”

“Yeah. Probably the best for other butt-type stuff, too,” Finn says.

Kurt’s smile gets wider, and he looks like he’s about to say something else when he suddenly straightens and looks towards the front of the room, starting to take notes a moment later. Finn smiles to himself as he starts doing the same, or at least making an attempt to do the same. When class is over, though, he does wait for Kurt to stand up, giving Kurt’s butt a good look before standing up himself.

“Yep,” Finn says. “Definitely the best.”

Kurt looks over his shoulder and smiles at Finn, walking out of the room probably slower than necessary before waving a little and turning left as he leaves the classroom. Finn turns right, towards his fourth period class, and almost walks right into Puck. 

“Hey!” Finn says. “Better look where you’re going.”

“I should tell you the same,” Puck says, turning and falling into step with Finn. “I heard you’ve been watching other things.” 

“Huh?” Finn says. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He totally knows what Puck is talking about.

“Are you stalking Kurt now?” Puck asks. “Artie thinks it’s a Secret Service thing, because of prom, but that’s not what I think.” 

“Yeah, I definitely don’t know what you’re talking about,” Finn says, trying to side-step Puck. “I’m not stalking anybody.”

Puck throws his arm around Finn, and it’s a little too friendly. “You looked almost moony, even,” Puck says. “C’mon, level with me.” 

“I’m _not_ stalking him,” Finn insists. “But you’re wrong, by the way.”

“You’re not?” Puck snorts. “Could’ve fooled me and Artie and Mike,” he says. “Wait. What am I wrong about?”

“It’s _totally_ gay. Like, two hundred percent gay.”

“What’s gay?” Puck steers Finn towards a classroom, then realizes there’s a teacher in it, and keeps walking towards the next empty one. “Okay, okay, hold up,” Puck demands, looking oddly cheerful. “What exactly is two hundred percent gay, Finn?” 

“Getting a blowjob from a dude,” Finn says. “It’s completely damn gay.”

“And when did you get a blowjob from a dude?” Puck asks. 

“When did _you_?” Finn counters.

Puck waves his hand dismissively. “Not the point. Last time I checked, you were the one who hadn’t even had a blowjob. So when did you?” He grins slowly. “Is _that_ why you’re stalking Kurt?” 

“It’s kinda the point,” Finn says.

“Okay, it’s maybe at least a little bi,” Puck concedes. “ _Was_ it Kurt?”

“And who was it for _you_?” Finn demands. “I’m not telling you anything until you tell me.”

“Hey, everyone knows Kurt’s gay,” Puck says. “You pinky-swear not to tell?”

“Sure,” Finn says.

Puck looks out the door, then back at Finn and shrugs. “Sam. I was curious about that mouth. Only twice, then he decided it wasn’t for him. So? Was it Kurt?” 

Finn nods. “Don’t tell anybody, though, okay? With the whole Blaine thing, and my Quinn thing, just… don’t tell anybody.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. What’d you do, go back home after prom and get each other off?” Puck says jokingly. 

“Uhh.” Finn looks down at his feet. “Yeah. Kinda.”

“ _Dude_! You two were cheating?”

“Not, like, technically!”

“Hey, I keep up with the gossip,” Puck says, sounding almost offended. “Kurt’s been telling people that he and Blaine broke up last night, which is definitely not when prom was.” 

“Yeah, so you can’t go around telling anybody that they actually broke up the night of prom, okay?” Finn says. 

“Ohhh, shit, yeah?” Puck says, and he nods his agreement, but he looks pleased with himself, too. “Okay. Yeah. But still, seriously? And that’s why you’re all stalker on Kurt’s ass today?”

“I guess so?” Finn shrugs. “I don’t know. I’m just thinking about a lot of stuff.”

“And is one of those things Kurt’s ass?” Puck asks. “Or do you think it has some answers? Like a Magic 8 ass?”

“It’s got _something_ , anyway. Mostly stripes today. Really tight stripes.”

“Yeah?” Puck nods slowly. “And you have plans for it later?”

“Not, like, _specific_ plans, but yeah, I guess I do,” Finn says. “I think mostly grabbing it, at this point.”

“And Kurt’s good with all of these plans? Because I wasn’t wrong about some of the other stuff I’ve told you.” 

“I said they weren’t _specific_ plans!” Finn says. “But, yeah, I know to ask before I stick anything anywhere. Jeez.”

Puck grins and pats Finn’s shoulder. “Good.” He looks up guiltily as the bell rings. “Guess you should go to class.” 

“Yeah, I probably should,” Finn says. He doesn’t immediately head out of the classroom, though.

“Or did you want a fourth period nap like I’m going to take?” Puck asks. 

“Nah, I’m going, I just want to make sure you know, for real, don’t tell anybody,” Finn says.

“Dude. I only told you about Sam because we’re each other’s wingman, right?” Puck says, looking moderately offended as he holds out his fist. Finn bumps his fist to Puck.

“Right,” he says, nodding. “Sorry.”

“Better work on your poker face if someone else asks about prom, though,” Puck adds with a grin, starting towards the door. 

“I’ll practice it during lunch!” Finn calls after Puck. 

Puck gives him a thumbs up without turning around, then heads in the direction of the nurse’s office. Finn looks at Puck’s butt as he leaves; it’s pretty nice, but not at nice as Kurt’s. He manages to make it to his fourth period class before the late bell rings, at least, though fourth period isn’t as good as third period, since Kurt—and his awesome butt—isn’t in that one. His next period is lunch, which means he _does_ see Kurt as they’re both walking from their fourth period classes to the cafeteria.

“Hey!” Finn says, stepping closer to Kurt as they walk. 

“Hi,” Kurt says, smiling and glancing over at Finn. 

“So, two things,” Finn says. “One is that your butt is definitely still the best butt.”

“Why thank you,” Kurt says, smiling the flirty smile. “And the second?”

“Puck knows.”

“Puck knows that my butt is the best butt?” Kurt says, now looking slightly confused. 

“No,” Finn says. “Well, yeah, probably, but no, he knows about you and me.” 

“Oh.” Kurt looks startled for a moment, then looks around the hallway before turning back to Finn. “Did he guess?” Kurt asks. “Or did you tell him?” 

“Sorta both,” Finn admits, smiling at Kurt in a way that he hopes is apologetic enough. “He thought I was stalking you, then he thought we were both cheating, so I made sure he knew that neither one of those was true. He swore he won’t tell, though!”

“Oh, well. Alright,” Kurt says. “Stalking me?” He sounds more amused, smiling a little. “Just because of your, ah. Butt evaluation?”

“I think I was kinda evaluating it pretty hot and heavy,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs quietly. “Then I suppose it’s good that we have an appointment for a hands-on evaluation later.”

“It’s not too late to skip the rest of the day, you know,” Finn suggests. “We could go ahead and have that appointment _now_.”

“I don’t want to set a poor precedent,” Kurt says as they reach the cafeteria. “Also, I can’t really leave today. People will think I’m fleeing the gossip about my break-up with Blaine.” 

“I don’t think there’s really any gossip about your breakup. _My_ breakup, maybe,” Finn says. 

“Then you can’t leave, either,” Kurt says firmly. “You have to appear like you’re indifferent at best. Which you do in fact seem to be.” 

“Well, I _am_ different,” Finn says.

“Oh, Finn.” Kurt laughs and shakes his head. “Yes, you’re that, too.” 

“Will you eat lunch with me, at least?” Finn asks.

Kurt exaggeratedly bats his eyelashes at Finn. “I won’t even make you carry my lunch tray,” he says as he nods. “Or was that not a thing at your middle school?”

Finn shrugs. “I didn’t have a girlfriend in middle school. I was too busy being cool.”

“I know it’ll come as a shock to you, but I didn’t have a girlfriend in middle school either,” Kurt says dryly. “How did that work out for you, then?” he continues, going back to the flirty smile. 

“Well, I _am_ pretty cool now,” Finn says, “but I still don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Yes, you’re very cool,” Kurt says, picking up his lunch tray. “And no, you don’t have a girlfriend, either.” 

“You were right, though,” Finn says.

“Of course I was,” Kurt agrees, picking up ice cream and frowning at it before setting it on his tray. “What was I right about?”

“Being single isn’t the worst thing in the world,” Finn says, giving Kurt a big grin.

Kurt snorts. “Yes, being ‘single’ suits you, doesn’t it?” he says, picking up his tray. “Shall we sit?” 

“Sure,” Finn says, leading Kurt in the direction of the table that Finn usually sits at. Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, a couple other guys from the football team are already there. Finn doesn’t pull Kurt’s chair out for him or anything, but he does think about it. 

“Regardless of all the football players,” Kurt whispers to Finn as they sit down, “I’m not rejoining the football team.” 

“You could, though,” Finn whispers back. “You were good.”

“Why are you whispering?” Sam asks. 

“’Cause we didn’t want you to hear what we were talking about,” Finn says.

“Fair enough,” Sam says, shrugging. “Unless you’re talking about your breakups, in which case, we all already know, so you may as well just talk loud enough for all of us to hear.”

“It was what we had for dinner at home,” Kurt says dryly. “It made us want to be single.” 

Puck snorts, then looks down at his tray and takes a huge bite of his food. Finn glares at him and shakes his head slightly. Nobody else seems to have anything else to say about the breakups, though, and the rest of lunch is mostly just Tina complaining about her mom, and how she won’t let Tina stay out past 10, even on a Friday night, even if she’s going out with a group and not just Mike. Kurt has some thoughts about that, but Finn doesn’t really have much to add. Tina seems to feel better by the time the bell rings, anyway, and then Finn gets to watch Kurt’s butt a little more as they split off in different directions for their next classes. 

“Yo, Hudson!” Artie calls from behind Finn a moment later. 

Finn turns around, looking down at Artie. “Hey, Artie. What’s up?”

“So I heard you have a new hobby,” Artie says. 

“Huh?” Finn asks. 

“Kurt’s rear end, from what I hear,” Artie says, holding up his phone briefly before dropping it back into his lap.

“What? Who told you that? Nobody should’ve told you that,” Finn says, then quickly adds, “because I don’t. It’s not a thing I do.”

“You don’t do Kurt’s rear end, good to know,” Artie says agreeably enough. “But you do watch it.” 

“I watch everybody’s butt,” Finn insists. “Today I do, anyway.”

“I do that most days,” Artie says. “Some butts are better than others, though. Have you checked out Lorilee the Cheerio’s butt? It’s superlative.” 

“Which one is Lorilee?”

“Dark hair, sophomore, short legs but a fine caboose,” Artie says with a big grin. “Hey, I think she’s single! You should ask her to go to a movie on Friday night.” 

“No, I don’t think I can do that,” Finn says.

“Did someone else ask her?” Artie says. “Or did Quinn tell the Cheerios not to date you?” 

Finn leaps on that, nodding his head. “Yeah. That. Quinn would kill her. It wouldn’t be fair to Laura-whoever.”

“Too bad,” Artie says with a sigh. “For you, I mean. Though I guess right now you’re into the more masculine-appearing rear.” 

“Huh?”

“If you’ve been watching Kurt’s so intently,” Artie says factually. “I don’t usually look at the dudes’ rears, so I can’t help you evaluate there.” 

“I’m not!” Finn protests. 

“Okay,” Artie says, but he doesn’t sound like he believes Finn. “Let me know if you change your mind about Lorilee!” With that, Artie waves briefly and then wheels off down the righthand hallway. 

“Crap,” Finn says to himself. “I’m that thing that Kurt always says I am.”

Finn goes into his next classroom, sitting down and thinking about how he’s that thing, that ‘lacking in’ something thing. Suddenly. Sudden tree. Something. Either way, Kurt’s probably right, if that thing he says means that Finn is really, really obvious. Finn either needs to stop looking at Kurt’s butt, which he doesn’t really want to do, start looking at other butts equally, which he also doesn’t want to do, or just go ahead and tell people he likes dude butts more than girl butts, because this not telling people thing is harder than he thought it would be, mainly because of the butts. 

He needs the whole class period to come to any kind of decision, and then the only decision is that he’s not going to stop looking at Kurt’s butt, whatever else he ends up doing. Finn gathers up his books and stuffs them into his backpack, heading out the door and down the hall. He only makes it past the girl’s bathroom and the French classroom before Mike grabs him by the arm.

“Hey man,” Mike says, a little too casually. 

“What?” Finn says, sighing loudly. “Are you gonna talk to me about butts, too?”

“All I know is that Puck has been maintaining radio silence since before lunch,” Mike says, still too casual. “But word is that the study of butts, particularly Kurt’s, has continued. What’s with the newfound appreciation for butts?”

“Butts are good and now I’m free to look at butts without Quinn slapping me,” Finn says.

Mike nods slowly. “An important fact, sure,” he says, still nodding. “So you just realized that you liked looking at Kurt’s more? Or he doesn’t slap you either?” 

Finn opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it. He sighs again. “Can we not talk about this?”

“Sore subject, okay,” Mike says with a little shrug. “Just— you know other people will start to notice sooner or later, and they’ll ask, too.” 

“Well, when they ask, I’ll just tell them it’s none of their business,” Finn says. 

“Yeah.” Mike pauses. “Probably won’t just ask you, you know? Don’t get caught by surprise.” With that, Mike releases Finn’s arm and nods, walking into a nearby classroom. Finn stands in the hall, the people passing him, until the bell rings. 

“Crap,” Finn says quietly.

After his last class, Finn goes straight out to the truck and leans against the passenger side door, waiting for Kurt. Kurt appears a few minutes later, waving a goodbye to Mercedes before continuing towards Finn, his smile getting a little bigger. 

“Pop, crown disposal, and then home?” he asks as he gets closer. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Hey.” He steps to the side and opens the door for Kurt. 

“Hi,” Kurt says, his smile shifting to the flirty one as he climbs into the truck. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Finn says. He goes around to the driver’s side and gets in, starting the truck without saying anything else. 

“We’re still going to make sure it’s thoroughly flattened before discarding it, right?” Kurt asks after a few moments pass. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I’ll make sure.”

Kurt smiles a little, and doesn’t speak again until Finn pulls into the parking lot at McDonald’s. Finn gets out and walks around to open Kurt’s door, and Kurt hands him the crown before getting out. “Do your worst,” Kurt says dramatically. 

Finn carefully sets the crown on the pavement near the trucks bumper, and once Kurt closes the truck’s door and comes to stand near him, Finn brings his foot down hard onto the crown. He stomps it several times, grinding his foot until the wire is bent and all the fake jewels are smashed into powder, then he keeps stomping. 

“I think it’s dead now,” Kurt says gently. “We’re even leaving evidence behind.” 

“Sorry,” Finn says. He bends over and picks up the mangled gold metal, picking up the few jewels that haven’t been completely obliterated. 

“Do you still want a pop?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah, but we can go through the drive-through,” Finn says. He drops the remains of the crown into the trash, then opens the truck door for Kurt again. Kurt thanks him again as he climbs in, then Finn closes the door, gets into the truck, and takes them through the drive-through. The rest of the drive home is quiet. When they get there and Finn parks, Kurt looks over at Finn and smiles the flirty smile again. 

“So… hands-on evaluation?” he says. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “That’s the plan.”

Kurt waits for Finn to come around and open his door, and Finn puts his hand on Kurt’s lower back as they walk to the house, where Finn holds the front door open. Kurt keeps smiling, and he takes off his shoes as soon as he’s inside, dropping his bag beside them. “Upstairs or did you feel like living dangerously?” Kurt asks in a joking tone. 

“Upstairs,” Finn says, surprised at how hard it is to get the word out. If it weren’t for the fact that he really couldn’t handle Burt finding them, he’d be all about living dangerously and just yanking Kurt’s super-tight pants down in the middle of the living room. 

“Then let’s go,” Kurt says, turning and walking up the stairs slowly. Finn watches Kurt’s butt the whole way up, and right as Kurt gets to the top of the stairs, Finn reaches out with both hands and grabs it, squeezing.

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” Finn says. 

Kurt squeaks a little and half-jumps, but doesn’t move away from Finn, just stops there at the top of the stairs with Finn’s hands on his butt. “I’m glad you approve.” 

“Yeah, I approve, but you need to keep walking,” Finn says, giving Kurt’s butt another squeeze. “’Cause I don’t really feel like living the kind of dangerously where Burt catches us.”

“Oh my god, no,” Kurt agrees hurriedly, and he finishes walking the rest of the way to his room. “Did… did you want me to get undressed?” he asks. “Or did you need more time to evaluate while clothed?” 

“No, you should take your clothes off,” Finn says, already starting to pull Kurt’s shirt up. 

“Watch my hair!” 

“I’m gonna totally _wreck_ your hair,” Finn promises, tugging the shirt over Kurt’s head and dropping it to the floor. True to his word, Finn steps close to Kurt, crowding him against the bedroom door, and sliding both hands into Kurt’s hair as he kisses him. 

Kurt kisses back, his arms going around Finn’s waist, and after a few moments, he shakes his head and makes a face at Finn. “Fine, you’re going to destroy my careful work,” he agrees, but he doesn’t sound too upset. 

“Yeah, but you like it,” Finn says, kissing Kurt again. His hands rest on Kurt’s waist, then slowly slide down to his hips, then around to the front of his pants, pulling roughly on the fly. 

“Careful,” Kurt says, but it sounds more like he thinks he should protest than a real protest, and he doesn’t try to move Finn’s hands or anything. 

“I _am_ careful,” Finn insists, finally getting the button undone and tugging the zipper down. He pushes Kurt’s pants down past his hips, not all the way, but enough that Finn can do the same to Kurt’s underwear. Once Kurt’s dick is free, Finn puts his hand around it. “See? Careful,” he says.

“I see,” Kurt says, his voice a little higher, and he sounds like he’s a little short of breath. “And did you have further plans of how to, ah, be careful?” 

“Do you want me to?” Finn asks, his breath catching, too. Kurt nods, his eyes just a little wide. Finn moves his hand a few times, slowly jerking Kurt off, then he drops to his knees in front of Kurt, looking up. “Not sure what I’m doing,” he admits.

Kurt smiles a little. “Look at it this way,” he says, still a little breathless. “You get to set my standards.” 

“Cool,” Finn says softly. He moves forward, so his closed lips are just pressed to the head of Kurt’s dick. Kurt squeaks a little, and one of his hands comes up to barely touch Finn’s hair. Finn lets his mouth fall open, the tip of his tongue darting out to touch Kurt. 

Kurt nods, his fingers starting to comb through Finn’s hair. “Oh,” he says very quietly. “Oh, Finn.” 

Finn smiles a little, then moves forward again, mouth open, feeling the head of Kurt’s dick brushing against his lips. He runs his tongue under the head, both of his hands going to Kurt’s hips to hold him still. Kurt squeaks again, staring down at Finn with his eyes wider than before, and he nods again. Finn smiles wider, or as much as somebody can smile with a dick in his mouth, at least, and he slides his lips down another inch or so, running his tongue around and up and down. 

“That’s— wow,” Kurt says, sounding even more out of breath than before, and his fingers are almost pulling on Finn’s hair. “That’s incredible. You look incredible.” 

Finn looks up at Kurt, feeling a tingle when their eyes meet, then he has to close his eyes as he starts really sucking on Kurt’s dick. He moves his head forward and back, trying to suck and move his tongue and his lips all at the same time. It must work okay, because Kurt squeaks and his hips try to move under Finn’s hands. 

“Oh my god, Finn,” Kurt says. “Oh my god that’s amazing.” 

Finn thinks it’s amazing, too, on his end, at least, and he bobs his head faster, trying to not let his teeth graze at all, and rolling his tongue around the head of Kurt’s dick every time he starts to pull back. Kurt keeps letting out little squeaks and moving his hips, and now his fingers really are pulling at Finn’s hair. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Kurt says, almost chanting. “Finn, I’m going to, oh my god.” 

Finn tries to nod, which is harder than he’d have thought, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing, even though he knows Kurt means he’s going to come. He keeps his eyes closed, his hands holding Kurt’s hips tightly, and he takes Kurt as deeply into his mouth as he can. Kurt’s hips jerk forward under Finn’s hands and he squeaks again, loudly, before he starts to come. Finn barely has enough time to register what it tastes like—bitter, almost salty—before he swallows, pulling back and letting Kurt’s dick slide out of his mouth. He sits back on his heels, looking up at Kurt. 

Kurt’s head is tilted back, his throat exposed, and then he slowly lowers it, staring down at Finn. “Oh my god,” he says quietly. “That was amazing, Finn.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks, not able to stop himself from grinning.

“Oh, you didn’t have enough evidence?” Kurt says, and he sounds like he’s trying to be funny, but it just comes out relaxed and a little slow. 

Finn’s smile widens. “Was it, you know? Gay enough?”

Kurt starts to laugh, shaking his head a little and stepping out of his pants and underwear before walking towards his bed, gesturing for Finn to follow him. “I don’t know. It was for _me_ , but was it for you?” 

Finn follows Kurt to the bed and sits down on the edge. “I think I liked it a gay amount, anyway,” he says.

“Yeah?” Kurt says, and he reaches for Finn’s T-shirt, slowly working it upwards. “How do you feel about that?” 

“I don’t know,” Finn admits. “I liked it. I liked doing it. I’m not sure how I feel about how much I liked it.”

Kurt nods. “I liked it, too. Lift your arms,” he adds, his hands still on Finn’s T-shirt. Finn raises his arms. Kurt pulls off Finn’s shirt and throws it in the floor. “How do you feel about Puck knowing?” he asks, his hands running down Finn’s chest almost tentatively.

“Weird, I guess,” Finn says. “It’s not bad. I guess it’s kind of cool to have somebody to tell.”

“I assume not so cool that you want to hurry and call him right now, though,” Kurt says, and he moves his hands to the front of Finn’s jeans. “Right?” 

“Right,” Finn says. 

“Good, so no interruptions,” Kurt says, slowly unfastening Finn’s jeans. “You should stand up and get rid of those.” 

“Okay.” Finn stands up and pushes his jeans down, and Kurt tugs on Finn’s boxers. 

“Those too.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, pushing his boxers down, too. 

“Good,” Kurt says, urging Finn to sit down again, and he perches on his knees before leaning in to kiss Finn, his tongue immediately running over Finn’s lips. Finn opens his mouth, touching his tongue to Kurt’s. Kurt smiles against Finn’s lips, pushing his tongue into Finn’s mouth, and his hands rest on Finn’s neck and shoulders. 

Finn keeps on making out with Kurt, leaning them both back against the bed. He runs one of his hands down Kurt’s chest. Kurt makes one of his squeaking sounds into Finn’s mouth, still kissing him, and he moves the hand on Finn’s shoulder to Finn’s waist before slowly putting it on Finn’s butt and barely squeezing. Finn sighs softly without even meaning to. 

Kurt squeezes a little more forcefully, almost pulling Finn against him, and he kisses Finn harder than before, the kiss getting a little more sloppy. Finn rolls so Kurt is on top of him, and Finn puts both his hands on Kurt’s butt, squeezing and pulling Kurt against him harder. Finn’s hard on presses against Kurt’s thigh. Finn lifts his hips, pushing against Kurt. 

“Oh, yeah, good idea,” Kurt says breathlessly, then starts kissing Finn again, rolling his body against Finn’s and letting out more squeaks. Finn grinds against Kurt again, holding him tighter.

“Yeah, your butt is the best butt,” Finn says against Kurt’s lip. “Better than every other butt.”

“Glad you like it,” Kurt almost gasps, pushing down against Finn again. 

“Can I keep doing this?” Finn asks. “This feels _really_ good.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Kurt says, nodding before kissing Finn hard, mouth already slightly open when their lips touch. 

“Yeah,” Finn says into the kiss. He grinds up against Kurt’s leg, his dick so hard it almost hurts. “Oh, shit, Kurt, I’m gonna come like this.”

Kurt nods, and he doesn’t tell Finn to stop, just rolls his body down against Finn again and again, one hand in Finn’s hair. Finn rocks his body into Kurt’s, his fingers digging into Kurt’s hips, and before long, Finn starts to come, hot and wet in between them. Kurt continues kissing him, his body still moving against Finn until Finn is still. Kurt keeps kissing him after that, though, short little kisses on Finn’s lips and cheeks, before rolling to the side just a little. 

“Wow,” Kurt says softly. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Awesome. A little gross, too, but like awesome-gross.”

That makes Kurt laugh, and he smiles at Finn. “I don’t think the mess is escapable.” 

“It’s probably less gross when it’s yours instead of my own,” Finn says. 

“Hmm. We could test that in a bit, if you wanted to.” 

Finn smiles. “Yeah. I think that’s a good plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt isn’t exactly sure how he and Finn manage to act like nothing whatsoever has changed between the two of them during dinner that evening or watching television after dinner. Burt and Carole don’t seem to notice anything, however, not even when Finn and Kurt go upstairs at the same time. 

Kurt has to bite back a laugh as he steps into his bedroom, Finn opening the door ahead of him. It’s probably a little silly to enjoy it as a sign of respect, given what some people might think, but it’s hardly like Kurt’s planning to expect Finn to open the door if Kurt is the one driving, for instance. Besides, Finn’s larger and stronger than almost everyone he knows, and he’s polite as well. 

By the time morning arrives and Kurt gets into the shower, he realizes that first of all, he’s lost _count_ of how many times the two of them have come, and secondly, he feels like he wants to ask Finn about the ‘single’ remark from the day before, if an opportunity arises. After his shower, Kurt takes as much time as the previous morning picking out his outfit, aiming for ‘tight enough to show off his butt’ but trying to avoid people at school thinking that he’s deliberately attempting to draw Finn’s attention. He _is_ , but they don’t need to be speculating. 

Everything about whatever it is he has with Finn feels different than with Blaine. To some extent, Kurt admits that it’s deliberate on his part. Emphasizing romantic gestures, taking things slowly, and having almost the exact same interests – well, it hadn’t worked out well from Kurt’s perspective. Kurt’s still a little surprised by his own offer to give Finn a blow job after prom, but once it was out there, he’d had to quell any nerves and follow through. He’d quickly realized that wouldn’t be a problem, that he was enjoying it, and that realization had been enough for Kurt to deviate from his previous expectations. 

While it would be nice if Finn knew Kurt’s coffee order, Kurt knows he’s capable of ordering his own coffee, and remembering Kurt’s coffee order seems insignificant in the face of Finn standing up and dancing with Kurt at prom. 

Clothes decided, Kurt gets dressed and then turns towards the bed, leaning over Finn and shaking him. “Finn, time to get up.” 

“No,” Finn grumbles. “Time for you to come back to bed.”

“I can’t,” Kurt says. “Maybe this weekend.” 

“Mom and Burt are home on the weekend,” Finn says.

“If they haven’t noticed by now, I don’t think that a Saturday morning will do it,” Kurt says dryly. “They’re more likely to notice an unexcused absence.” 

“But the weekend’s the weekend, and now is _now_!”

“We can leave as soon as school’s over,” Kurt says, frowning as he tries to remember what day it is. “Or after glee club, if we have glee club today. Is today Wednesday?” He shrugs. “We have to be responsible, Finn.” 

“ _Is_ today Wednesday?” Finn asks, rolling over and frowning. 

“I think it is,” Kurt says, and he smiles a little before leaning over and giving Finn a closed-lip kiss. “Come on, so we’ll have time to eat.” 

“Okay, _fiiiine_ ,” Finn sighs. He sits up, still frowning. “We should drop out of school, I’ve decided.”

“Oh?” Kurt turns away slightly to hide a smile. “And what would we do instead?”

“We should become professional people who do gay stuff together,” Finn says. 

“I didn’t know they paid for that,” Kurt admits, still trying not to smile widely. “What should we convince our parents to feed us for breakfast?”

“Steak and eggs.”

“I don’t know if we have steak.” Kurt frowns. “I’ll go check while you get dressed, though.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. He’s still frowning slightly as he stands up, pulls on his barely-worn pajamas, and stumbles across the hall to his own bedroom with only a cursory look up and down the hall. Kurt finally lets himself smile as widely as he wants, then heads down the stairs. 

A quick look around the kitchen verifies that they do not, in fact, have any steak, even if Kurt were to convince Burt or Carole to make steak and eggs. Carole makes sausage and eggs instead, however, and Kurt makes toast to add to their plates just as he hears Finn coming down the stairs. 

“Sausage, not steak!” he calls. 

“I want my money back!” Finn calls back.

“Thank goodness for everyone that you didn’t pay for it, then?” Kurt says, taking his plate from Carole and smiling at her before sitting down. “It could have been worse, Finn. It could have been the tofu bacon Dad tried around New Year’s.” 

“If it was tofu bacon, I’d be back in bed already,” Finn says, sitting down at his seat. Carole puts Finn’s plate in front of him and then leaves the kitchen, which Kurt thinks is probably for the best, all things considered. 

“Or we’d be out the door,” Kurt agrees. He pauses for a moment, then continues. “I assume we’re going with the same plan as yesterday, as far as telling anyone at school?” 

Finn pokes the sausage on his plate with a fork, scowling at it, possibly for it not being steak. “Did you have a different plan you wanted to use instead?” he asks.

“Not really, no,” Kurt says. “I merely thought we should clarify, since we were treating it as a day-by-day thing.” 

“Okay. Yeah, that’s cool,” Finn says, popping the entire sausage into his mouth at once. Kurt can feel himself blushing just a little at the thoughts and images that his mind conjures as he looks at Finn’s mouth and its size, not to mention Finn’s lips specifically. He drops his eyes to his own plate, stabbing at his eggs and taking a large bite. 

When the two of them are finished, Kurt stands, taking his plate and putting it in the sink. “Ready?” he asks. 

“I guess so,” Finn says. “I mean, really I think we should just skip, but since you’re _making_ me go, I guess I’m ready.”

“I’m afraid I am. Well, I suppose you could stay here alone, but that wouldn’t be very enjoyable, would it?” Kurt asks. “Did you want to drive, or should I?”

Finn shrugs. “Either way.”

“I’ll let you again, then,” Kurt says. “Maybe you can persuade me somehow to drive tomorrow.” 

“I could throw my keys in the toilet,” Finn suggests, shouldering his backpack and heading for the front door. He holds it open for Kurt after walking through it himself. 

“I think you’d probably regret that,” Kurt says. “Something more hands-on?”

“I can hide my keys in your pants?” Finn offers.

Kurt laughs as he starts towards the passenger side. “I hope they don’t get lost when you take my pants off, then,” he finally says with a straight face. 

“They might,” Finn says. “They might not actually be in your pants, even.”

“So sneaky,” Kurt says, laughing again. 

“I know, right?” Finn smiles widely at Kurt as he opens the passenger door. “Super-sneaky.”

“As it happens, I approve of said sneakiness,” Kurt assures Finn as he climbs into the truck and gets settled. 

Once Finn’s in the driver’s seat and they’re backing out of the driveway, he says, “So, I’m gonna _try_ not to look at your butt too much today.”

“Oh, and I wore these pants for you, too,” Kurt says, mock-disappointed. “You’ll have to make sure and get your looking in when we arrive.” 

“I said I’d try. I didn’t say I’d actually manage it,” Finn says.

“Should I do my best to make the trying rather difficult on you?” Kurt asks. 

“Do you want everybody to know?” Finn counters. “’Cause apparently I’m, like, _super_ obvious about it.”

Kurt pauses, considering the wisdom of having the conversation he’d been contemplating earlier at this particular time. “I don’t know if you are to everyone,” he finally says. “And I don’t know exactly what they’d know.” 

Finn shrugs. “Puck, Artie, and Mike all said something to me yesterday,” he says.

“I suppose I should expect some of the girls to question me today, then,” Kurt says after another pause. “Probably I’ll be asked if I know about it, and then if I do, if I know why.” 

“Well…” Finn says. 

“I can tell them that I didn’t realize, if you want,” Kurt offers tentatively. 

“It’s up to you, I guess,” Finn says. “I’m not gonna tell you what to say.”

“My appreciating my butt being watched by a guy isn’t exactly news. You watching a guy… that is,” Kurt says. “I could merely state that it’s none of their business. That would work for at least a few hours.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, nodding. Kurt smiles a little, and doesn’t say anything else until they arrive at the McKinley parking lot. 

“Still want a good eyeful when I walk in?” Kurt asks, trying to sound as flirty as he possibly can, which still probably isn’t very flirty at all. 

Finn gives him a wide smile. “Yeah. Walk slow.”

Kurt laughs, thanking Finn when he climbs out of the truck, and then does exactly as instructed, walking slowly to the front door with only one glance over his shoulder to confirm that yes, Finn is watching him. Kurt smiles mostly to himself and waves once behind him before focusing ahead of him. 

He makes it through homeroom and first period without anyone asking him questions beyond “what was the homework?” and “can I borrow a pencil.” After first period, however, Tina sidles up beside Kurt, and Kurt sighs internally, sure at least a mild interrogation is about to begin. 

“Good morning, Tina.” 

“So, it’s true, right?” Tina asks, sounding like she’s hopeful that whatever it is she’s heard is, in fact, true. 

“Yes. The earth does, in fact, revolve around the sun, as we just reviewed in my first period class,” Kurt says dryly. 

Tina huffs in frustration. “No, I mean is it true about _Finn_?” she says. “He’s been staring at your backside all week.”

“I have an excellent derrière,” Kurt says. “I’m glad the population of McKinley appreciates it.” 

“Kurt!” Tina says. “I asked Mike if he’d noticed Finn starting at your butt, and Mike said he hadn’t, but he said it in that way that meant he _had_ and just didn’t want to say anything! Does Finn have a crush on you?”

Kurt almost laughs, because of all the possible descriptors in his mind, ‘crush’ wasn’t one of them. He does shake his head a few times before he catches himself, and then he turns to Tina. “I hardly think Finn’s the type to get crushes, you know? I’m sure it’s no one’s business.” 

“Finn’s _exactly_ the type to get crushes,” Tina insists. 

“Hmm,” Kurt says non-committally. “Well, as I said, I’m sure it’s no one’s business except Finn’s. And whomever he may or may not have a crush on.” 

“You’re keeping something a secret, is what I think,” Tina says. “Why won’t you just tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Kurt says, trying to sound as innocent as possible without it being too obvious that he’s trying. “I’m merely sharing my thoughts on the matter. As you are.” 

“Oooh, you _are_ keeping a secret!” Tina squeals.

Kurt sighs, trying to think of something bizarre that he might be keeping a secret. “Yes,” he says finally, lowering his voice. “Don’t tell anyone, but Coach Sylvester is pregnant.” Since she probably isn’t, it’ll take Tina a few months to realize Kurt was lying, or so he hopes.

Tina gasps. “Oh my God! I have to tell Mercedes!”

“I heard it’s a boy!” Kurt adds. He watches Tina leave with a small smile on his face, and continues to his second period class without incident. He deliberately walks slowly to his third period class, since he managed to beat Finn there the day before. This time, Kurt succeeds is arriving after Finn, and he walks over to his seat, sliding in slowly. 

“Hi,” he says with a smile. 

“Hey there,” Finn says.

“I may have told Tina that Coach Sylvester was pregnant with a boy, when she insisted I was keeping a secret,” Kurt admits. 

“For real?” Finn asks. “When’s she having it?”

“No!” Kurt hisses. “Not for real. I may have panicked a little.” 

“Oh. That’s too bad,” Finn says.

“I suppose she would have a not totally unattractive child,” Kurt concedes. “Did anyone accost _you_ this morning?” 

“Puck followed me around for a while, but all he did was poke me with his elbow and wiggle his eyebrows.”

“Is that all _that_ different than usual?” Kurt asks. 

“Not really,” Finn says.

“At least he’s…” Kurt trails off. “Happy for you?” 

“Yeah, he seems pretty happy.”

“Who else should I make up pregnancy rumors about?” Kurt muses. “Maybe Principal Figgins and his wife.” 

“Maybe Mr. Schue and somebody,” Finn suggests. 

“His unnamed girlfriend, yes, that’ll work,” Kurt says, nodding a little. Their teacher starts to lecture as soon as the bell rings, and Kurt does his best to take thorough notes during the entire class, then Kurt quickly puts away his notebook and pencil when the bell rings, standing up quickly and smiling at Finn. “Going to watch?” he whispers. 

“Duh,” Finn whispers back. 

Kurt’s smile gets wider, and he walks slowly out of the room. It’s close to sauntering, Kurt admits privately, and he feels pretty good as he continues to fourth period and throughout it. As soon as class ends, though, Mercedes makes a beeline from across the room towards him. 

“Before you ask, I didn’t understand any of that, either,” Kurt says.

“I think you know that’s not what I came over here to talk to you about,” Mercedes says. 

“Is it about the baby?” Kurt replies. 

“No, it’s about— wait a minute. What baby? Who’s having a baby?”

“Coach Sylvester. Didn’t Tina tell you?” 

“For real?” Mercedes says, looking at Kurt suspiciously. “That’s not just something you’re telling me to get me off your back?”

“Off my back about what?” Kurt says innocently, even though he knows Mercedes probably will see straight through him. 

Mercedes narrows her eyes. “Kurt, is something going on with Finn?”

“He broke up with Quinn. Or, rather, Quinn broke up with him technically, wasn’t it?” Kurt says in same innocent tone, and he tries to keep smiling. “Oh, and I think his grade in math is higher than it was.” 

“Is something going on with Finn and _you_?” Mercedes demands.

“What kind of something?” Kurt says. “Finn did help me destroy the crown from Saturday. Is that the kind of thing you mean?” 

“Kurt Hummel, you _know_ what I mean!” Mercedes says. “Are you two sneaking around doing something? He has been staring at your butt all week.”

“I have an excellent rear end,” Kurt says. “And ‘sneaking’ sounds so tawdry.” 

“ _Is_ it tawdry?” Mercedes asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Mercedes! I’m offended,” Kurt says. 

“That’s not exactly a ‘no’, either,” Mercedes points out.

“I’m still offended,” Kurt says, grumbling a little. “I’m sure it’s not technically any of your business.” 

“Maybe not technically, but as your friend, I’m still expecting an answer.” She crosses her arms and raises her other eyebrow. “Is there something going on between you and Finn?”

“I have no control over whether or not someone wants to stare at me as I walk,” Kurt insists. “And I really have to get to lunch.” Both statements are true, but neither is an answer, something Mercedes will probably notice immediately. 

“This isn’t over,” Mercedes says. “I’m going to figure it out sooner or later.”

“Mmmhmm. Why don’t you go ask Tina about the baby, though?” Kurt says, gesturing vaguely as if he’s seen Tina. “I’ll see you later!” he adds, dashing away towards the cafeteria as fast as he can. Before he can get all the way there, he literally bumps into Finn, just like he did on Saturday night, albeit without the falling dramatically to the ground. 

“Well, hello,” Kurt says. 

“Hi,” Finn says, smiling at Kurt. “So, this is kind of like our thing now, huh?”

“Apparently so.” Kurt returns the smile and looks towards the cafeteria door and then at Finn. “Do you have any tests this afternoon?” 

“I think I have a Spanish quiz,” Finn says. “Or maybe that’s tomorrow. Or I guess it might’ve been yesterday.”

“Anyone you can ask?” Kurt says. “We could go grab lunch somewhere else.”

“Nah, if I miss it, Mr. Schue’ll let me make it up later,” Finn says, waving his hand dismissively. “Let’s go get some lunch.”

“Let me stop by my locker,” Kurt says. “In case we don’t make it back, I mean.” He smiles a little, turning down the next hallway away from the cafeteria. 

“I’m okay with not making it back,” Finn says.

“Me too,” Kurt admits, leading the way to his locker. He grabs two books, putting another back into his locker, then closes it. “What sounds good for lunch?” 

“Whatever’s in the fridge at home,” Finn says. 

Kurt laughs as they walk towards the parking lot. “Why, are you suggesting something?” he asks lightly. 

“Yeah, I’m suggesting we go home and do some sexy stuff,” Finn says, “and just eat whatever’s there.”

“Are you that hungry?” Kurt asks as soon as they’re outside and away from any potential eavesdroppers, more out of a sense of feeling that he should than because he thinks it will make any real difference. “We can always have a rather large snack after an adult is home.” 

“I guess I’m not really that hungry,” Finn says. 

Kurt smiles widely. “Me either.” He walks to the passenger side of Finn’s truck and leans against the side of the truck bed. “Also, I think I’d rather you ask me questions than any of the questions I’d get here, don’t you think?”

“What kind of questions should I ask you?” Finn asks, opening the door for Kurt. 

“Hmm,” Kurt says, trying to sound flirty again as he climbs into the truck. He waits until Finn’s closed the door, gone around, and climbed into the driver’s seat before continuing. “You could ask me things like ‘may I take your clothes off?’ and ‘does that feel good?’,” Kurt suggests. 

Finn grins. “Those are good questions.”

“You could also ask ‘may I touch here?’ or ‘would you touch there?’,” Kurt says. “Are those good questions, too?” 

“I don’t really say ‘may’ that much, but yeah, they’re good, too,” Finn says. “I have a for-real question, though.”

“Oh?” Kurt looks towards Finn and raises one eyebrow. “Which is?”

“What other kind of sexy-stuff can two guys do together?” Finn asks.

Kurt can feel his eyes widen a little, and he bites down on his lower lip for a moment before starting to answer. “Well, there’s a number of things involving, um—” Kurt breaks off, trying to figure out what word he wants to use. “Butts,” he finally settles on. “Fingers, ah, mouths, and, well, what people would traditionally think of as ‘sex’.” 

“Cool,” Finn says, nodding his head. “Should we try some of that stuff?”

“Do you _want_ to?” Kurt asks. “There’s no ‘should’. Or there, well, shouldn’t be.” Kurt makes a face at himself. “We ‘should’ do what we both want to do.” 

“Do you want to?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Kurt says lightly, shifting a little in his seat. He does want to, even though part of his brain is screaming at him, telling him that this is unlike him, and another part suggests he should demand to know from Finn what exactly their thing is. Kurt ignores those two thoughts, though, at least for the time being, and nods. “I think it’d be fun.” 

“Which part?” Finn asks. “Like, which of those things did you want to do next?”

“Maybe we should start with the fingers part,” Kurt says after a second. “If that sounds fun to you.” 

“It sounds _weird_ to me, but the other stuff’s been great, so I’ll give it a try, if it sounds fun to you,” Finn says.

“Okay,” Kurt says, nodding as Finn pulls into the driveway, and he uses the moment it takes Finn to walk around to open the door to collect his thoughts. “First we should do the undressing thing, I think,” Kurt says with a little smile as he climbs out of the truck. “And some kissing.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” Finn says. He puts his arm around Kurt as they walk from the truck to the house. Kurt leans into Finn, not pulling away completely as he drops his bag and removes his shoes just inside the door. 

“Since it’s earlier in the day,” Kurt says, “we could try living dangerously for a bit.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks.

“It’s just a thought,” Kurt says, but he starts removing his shirt as he says it. 

“Oh, like take our clothes off in the living room dangerous?” Finn asks. “I’m cool with that!” He pulls his T-shirt up over his head and lets it drop. Kurt laughs and finishes removing his own shirt, then puts one hand on Finn’s chest, running his fingertips down it lightly before using his other hand to pull Finn down into a kiss. 

Kurt kisses Finn hard, opening his mouth against Finn’s and running his tongue along Finn’s lips while the hand on Finn’s neck tightens. Finn starts unfastening his own jeans without pulling away from Kurt at all. Kurt moves the hand on Finn’s chest downward, sliding his hand into Finn’s boxers as soon as Finn finishes with his jeans, and he curls his fingers around Finn’s cock. Kurt slides his hand up and down slowly, pulling away from the kiss at the same time. 

“I thought you would be,” Kurt says with a nod. “Me, too.” 

“Cool,” Finn says.

“Definitely,” Kurt says, moving his hand a little faster on Finn’s cock, and he brings their lips together again. Finn moans, tugging downward on Kurt’s pants with both hands. Kurt laughs a little, into Finn’s mouth, and moves his free hand, unfastening his pants as best he can before pushing them downward with Finn’s tugs. 

“We staying down here?” Finn asks, barely moving his lips away from Kurt’s.

“Do you want to try to go up the stairs right now?” Kurt counters. 

“Can we do all of that stuff you said right here?” Finn asks.

Kurt frowns a little, thinking. “Not _all_ of it,” he finally says. “We’d need something for lube.” 

“Do you have that?”

“I have some lotion that will work,” Kurt says. “Unless you wanted to get dressed again to go shopping.” 

“No,” Finn says. “I don’t want to do that.”

“If we want the lotion, we should go upstairs now,” Kurt says, his hand still moving on Finn’s cock. 

“Yeah, we should do that,” Finn agrees, starting to move towards the stairs very slowly, so he isn’t pulling away from Kurt’s hand.

“Or we could try to get up there very, very fast,” Kurt says when they’re only halfway to the stairs, and he starts to uncurl his fingers. 

“No, we can go a little slower, so you don’t have to stop,” Finn says.

Kurt smiles at that, letting his fingers loosen more. “Are you sure about that? I think you could get upstairs _very_ quickly with the right motivation.” 

“Kurrrrt,” Finn whines. “Don’t stop!”

“Go,” Kurt insists, opening his hand completely. 

Finn whines again, but he bolts up the stairs and into Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt laughs a little and follows him, though not quite as quickly, and while he has no idea how they’d explain the clothes downstairs, he still locks his door as he enters his bedroom. Finn is already sitting on the bed, looking so eager that Kurt half-expects him to levitate a little. Kurt walks over to him, standing in front of him and putting his hands on Finn’s shoulders. 

“What did you want to try first?” Kurt asks. 

“Uh. Anything, I guess,” Finn says, shrugging. “If you say it’s gonna be fun, it’ll be fun.”

“There’s just a lot of choices,” Kurt says. “Did anything sound _more_ interesting? Or less weird?” 

“Not really. It all sounds kind of weird, the butt stuff,” Finn says.

“Did you want me to do it to you? Or vice versa?” Kurt asks. “I want to make sure we’re both more or less on the same page.” Finn looks confused enough, as well as concerned, that Kurt frowns and then plunges ahead. “Can I use my fingers on you?” 

Finn blinks a few times, his face turning red, before he answers. “I guess. That’s what you think would be fun?”

“I think it’d be fun for _both_ of us,” Kurt says. “And if it’s not, we’ll try something else.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, nodding. Kurt nods a little as well, then kisses Finn again, his arms wrapping around Finn’s neck for a bit before he pulls away and goes to pick up the lotion he thinks will be good enough. 

“Lie down,” Kurt says before he turns around, and he can tell his own face is probably red, too. Finn lies back against the pillows, watching Kurt’s hands. Kurt kneels between Finn’s legs, feeling self-conscious, and when he opens the bottle, he stretches up to kiss Finn, kissing him until he’s managed to get some lotion on his fingers. 

He runs his hand over Finn’s cock slowly a few times, then looks down at Finn’s chest as he moves his hand lower. He isn’t really sure exactly what he’s doing, so when a part of his brain seems to think kissing Finn’s chest and stomach would be a good idea, Kurt goes along with that, his fingers slowly making a circle on Finn’s ass before he puts the very tip of one finger inside Finn. 

Finn raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, that’s kinda weird-feeling,” he says.

“We aren’t to the fun part yet!” Kurt says, biting back a laugh, and he pushes his finger in a bit deeper. “Oh my god, my finger’s inside you.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, responding with a faint laugh. “How will I know when we’re at the fun part?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll know without me telling you,” Kurt says, frowning a little as he moves his finger deeper, then starts wiggling it a little. 

“Are you sure?”

Kurt nods, trying to figure out what the face Finn is making means, exactly. “I’m sure,” he says, his voice a little softer than he intends. He keeps moving his finger slowly, mostly in and out with the occasional wiggle or crook, and he stops kissing Finn’s stomach in favor of watching Finn’s face. Finn’s eyebrows pinch together in a look of intense concentration.

“I think…” Finn’s look of concentration deepens. “I think maybe I can see how there’s a fun part.”

“Yeah?” Kurt can feel himself brighten a little, and he moves his finger with a little more confidence. “What— tell me what. Or when.” 

“Okay. I think— I don’t know. Maybe more of something?” Finn says. 

Kurt nods slowly, then pulls his finger out for just a moment, running two fingers in a circle before pushing them both into Finn. “That kind of more?” 

“Oh!” Finn says, inhaling sharply. “I don’t know. Maybe. That’s kind of— I don’t know!”

“More pressure? Is that the right word?” Kurt says, moving both fingers the same way he was moving his single finger. 

“Maybe?” Finn closes his eyes. “It feels like… like _almost_.”

“I don’t know,” Kurt says, trying not to sound frustrated. He keeps doing the exact same things he’s been doing, just a little faster and with a little more force behind each motion, because he doesn’t know what else he could try. Finn’s eyes open abruptly, wide and surprised.

“Oh,” Finn says.

“Good oh?” 

“Yeah, like a do that again oh,” Finn says.

“I don’t know exactly,” Kurt admits, but he does exactly what he was doing just before Finn responded a second and third time. Finn’s eyes close again, his face relaxing.

“Yeah, that _is_ kind of fun,” he says. “Weird, but fun.”

Kurt stifles a laugh, continuing to move his fingers. “Do you want… some people like three fingers?” he says. “I mean, my fingers aren’t exactly that big.” 

“I don’t know if I want that or not,” Finn says, “but I want you to keep moving them like you’re doing right now, ’cause it’s cool, okay?”

“Just indefinitely?” Kurt teases, but he doesn’t stop or change anything. 

“Yeah,” Finn says.

“I never get to do anything else with my hand?” Kurt says in the same teasing tone. 

“You could jerk me off with the other one,” Finn suggests. 

Kurt starts to laugh, and he does stop moving his hand. “Oh, so generous of you!” 

“Now you’ve got two things, though!” Finn says.

“So you want me to stay around to take care of your needs, is that what you’re saying?” Kurt asks, and he does slip a third finger inside Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Holy shit, Kurt, that feels crazy.”

“Crazy good?”

“Yeah, crazy good. Crazy awesome good.”

“Good.” Kurt bites at his lower lip, moving all three fingers inside Finn and feeling almost like he’s getting away with something, upending all the thoughts he had had about ‘would’ and ‘should’ in terms of everything related to guys. He goes back to kissing Finn’s stomach and down near the base of Finn’s cock while he pushes his fingers in a little faster. 

“Oh shit, Kurt,” Finn says softly. “That’s _so_ cool!”

Kurt smiles against Finn’s skin, moving his mouth to Finn’s inner thigh, and he puts just a little more effort into each movement of his hand. Finn arches off the bed slightly, pushing against Kurt’s hand and moving one of his legs up and to the side more. Kurt pats that leg with his other hand, and he keeps kissing Finn’s thigh until he lifts his head, pressing his fingers in hard as he takes the very tip of Finn’s cock in his mouth. 

“Oh _fuck_!” Finn says, arching way off the bed, his cock shoved deeper into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt closes his eyes and opens his mouth wider, moving slowly on Finn’s cock, in contrast to the speed that his hand is moving inside Finn. 

One of Finn’s knees presses against Kurt’s side, and Finn keeps repeating, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” his hips lifting off the bed with each repetition. 

Kurt keeps his mouth and hand moving, his eyes closed tightly, listening to Finn and feeling almost powerful. He nods a little, almost to himself, and pulls back a little, running his tongue over the head of Finn’s cock. Finn keeps making little grunts each time his hips lift, and Kurt moves his tongue again, his hand moving what feels like deeper than before. 

Finn says “Oh!” one more time before he starts coming. Kurt moves his mouth off Finn’s cock completely, his hand still, and he opens his eyes, watching Finn as he comes. When Finn is still, looking like he could melt into the bed, Kurt slowly removes his hand and then shifts position, leaning on the bed to one side of Finn. 

“Was that okay?” Kurt asks after another moment of silence. 

Finn exhales louds, his body going limp against the bed. “Yeah. That was _awesome_!”

“Can I, um, fuck you?” Kurt blurts out. 

Finn’s grin looks tipsy, like he’s been drinking. “Yeah, okay, cool,” he says. “Whatever you want’s cool.”

“Anything?” Kurt holds back a laugh. “I promise not to hold you to _that_ ,” he says, but he does pick up the bottle of lotion again, putting some in his hand before slowly stroking himself. “You’re sure?” he asks, just in case Finn attributed some other action, somehow, to what Kurt asked. 

“Mmhmm, that’s good,” Finn says, still smiling at Kurt in a way that can almost be described as giddy.

“Okay,” Kurt says, moving back between Finn’s legs and taking a deep breath before pushing Finn’s legs up and apart somewhat. He puts his hands on Finn’s butt, squeezing it a little before moving one hand back to his own cock and slowly guiding it inside Finn. Kurt can feel his breath catch, his lips parted slightly, and he stares at Finn. “Oh. Oh my god. Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Finn breathes. “Yeah, we’re good. This is all awesome.”

“Oh, yes,” Kurt says, nodding rapidly as he pushes deeper inside Finn, still going slowly and watching Finn’s face. “Oh my god, you’re— it’s so tight,” he says, feeling like he can’t explain it, any of it. “And _hot_ and you’re _all around me_.” 

“Oh. Oh, wow, Kurt, wow,” Finn says, his eyes widening. “You’re inside me. That’s so— it’s so _cool_.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, feeling breathless as he stops, fully inside Finn. “My turn to want something indefinitely.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, nodding. 

“Good, we’re on the same page, we’re just going to stay like this,” Kurt says. “Unless I start moving. Should I start moving?” Finn nods again, eyes still wide. Kurt does start moving, slowly at first, then faster, and he knows he’s barely holding on to any control whatsoever as he stares at Finn, his cock pushing inside Finn. “This is amazing,” Kurt whispers. 

“Why doesn’t everybody do this, like, all the time?” Finn asks.

“I don’t know,” Kurt says, gasping between words. “This is so much better than everything else.” He leans forward slightly, resting some of his weight on Finn’s legs and changing the angle his cock is entering Finn. 

“Yeah,” Finn says, looking awed. 

Kurt shifts his weight again, freeing one hand to curl around the base of Finn’s cock, which is starting to get somewhat hard again, and Kurt increases his speed, pushing into Finn with more force than he intends, but Finn doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. 

“Oh my god, I’m going to come. I’m going to come inside you,” Kurt says, his eyes widening a little as he stares at Finn. “Oh god, you feel so _good_.” 

Finn’s eyes meet Kurt’s, and he nods one more time, putting both hands on Kurt’s arms. Kurt hears himself crying out more than realizes he’s making noise, and he comes hard, his cock deep inside Finn and the rest of his body shaking a little until he almost drops on top of Finn, spent. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt murmurs again, his lips mostly against Finn’s chest. “That was amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Finn replies, wrapping his arms around Kurt. “That really was.”

Kurt can feel a laugh bubbling up, and this time he doesn’t hold it back. “We had sex,” he says. “We… do you want to do that again? Later. Or another day. Not right now.” 

“Yeah. Definitely,” Finn says. He holds Kurt more tightly and presses his face to the top of Kurt’s head.

“That was incredible,” Kurt says softly after another few moments pass. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Finn says, then starts to laugh. “Thank you, too.”

Kurt lifts his head just enough to look at Finn sideways and smiles. “You’re welcome, too.” He drops his head back down and says, a bit sheepishly, “Do you want to nap a little?” 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome,” Finn says. 

“Okay.” Kurt closes his eyes, wiggling a little, then stops. “Pull the blanket up?”

“Yup.” Finn snags the blanket with his foot and pulls it up enough for Kurt to grab it. Kurt settles it over the two of them, then relaxes again. 

“We’ll just nap for a little bit,” he says sleepily, then stops talking, listening to Finn’s heartbeat and the rise and fall of Finn’s chest. 

When Kurt wakes up, he feels so rested that as awareness filters back in, he starts to panic a little. If he’s feeling rested, did they sleep too long? He pauses, trying to listen to the rest of the house, but he doesn’t hear anything, and then he lifts his head, looking at Finn’s closed eyes and peaceful face briefly before turning his head towards the clock. 

“An hour and a half left.” Kurt exhales in relief. “Oh thank god.” He looks back at Finn, stretching to kiss him gently. “Finn,” he whispers. 

“No. Sleeping,” Finn grumbles.

“We have an hour and a half before there are adults in the house,” Kurt says. “We can sleep after they get here.” Kurt isn’t sure if he should be more concerned about ‘sexy stuff’ as Finn calls it, their clothes downstairs, or the what-are-we-doing-exactly-and-is-this-a-relationship talk that Kurt’s managed to put off the entire day already. Probably the clothes, the talk, and then the sexy stuff, in that order, if he thinks about it even semi-rationally. 

“Cool. You want more sex?” Finn asks, still sounding half-asleep.

“Yes,” Kurt admits. “But that’s the third thing. I’m going to go get our clothes while you wake up a little more—that’s the first thing—and then when I get back we’ll talk about the second thing. Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Finn says. He yawns and rolls over. Kurt smiles a little to himself, then quickly rolls off the bed, running downstairs and collecting their clothes before heading back upstairs and into his room, locking the door again. Finn looks peaceful still, smaller than any other time, and Kurt drops their clothes near the bed before sitting down next to Finn. 

“Okay, second thing,” Kurt says. 

“No. Still sleeping.”

“I promise I’ll let you sleep after dinner, if you want to,” Kurt says. “We need to chat for a moment.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, with another enormous yawn. He stretches and sits up, blinking his eyes sleeping. “Hi. What are we chatting about?”

“What are we doing?” Kurt asks bluntly. “If we’re just people who have sex and do ‘sexy stuff’, that’s fine, I suppose, but I need to know what to tell the hundreds of boys who are likely to start beating down my door for dates at any moment now.” 

Finn looks confused. He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, then shakes his head slightly. “We could get a stronger door, I guess,” he finally says.

Kurt laughs. “Not literally beating down my door, Finn. I’m just curious. You made the comment yesterday about being single, and, well, it _is_ unlikely that I’m going to have someone ask me to go to the movies, but it’s technically possible.” 

“Oh. Yeah, okay,” Finn says. “Did… did you want to just keep having sex and sexy stuff, and that’s it?”

“I didn’t say that, either. I merely want to know what you want from this. I’m not asking you to make an announcement of any kind, but if you’d be upset if I went to the movies with someone else, I want to know that, too.” 

“Oh,” Finn says again, looking down at his hands. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I should have waited. I just wanted us to be on the same page,” Kurt says. “I didn’t want either of us to wake up blindsided. You by, well, I don’t know, or me by the sight of you with one of the Cheerios at lunch one day.” 

“I don’t think the Cheerio thing would happen,” Finn says. “But I don’t know if I want you to go to the movies with somebody else.”

Kurt frowns, thinking, and then he nods once. “Do you want me to go to the movies with _you_?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Finn says. “Not a specific movie. I don’t know what movies are out.”

“I don’t know either,” Kurt says. “I wouldn’t mind going to the movies with you, either.” He nudges Finn with one hand. “Even if it means less time for sexy stuff.” 

“We could do sexy stuff _after_ a movie,” Finn suggests. 

“That sounds like the right way to end a date,” Kurt says, nodding with a small smile. “You want to go on a date with me?” 

“Does a movie and then sexy stuff count as a date for two guys?” Finn asks. “If yes, then yes. If not, then I want to go on a thing that’s a lot _like_ a date with you.”

“I think it counts as a date if we want it to count as a date,” Kurt says, reaching for Finn’s hand and sliding his into it. “We won’t let on to any adults that we’re going as a date, though.” 

Finn’s hand closes around Kurt’s. “Can we eat dinner somewhere, too? Maybe somewhere not Breadstix?”

Kurt smiles more widely. “I think dinner at not-Breadstix is an excellent idea.”

“Dinner, a movie, and sexy stuff,” Finn says, nodding. “I like it.”

“Would you like to go on our date tonight?” Kurt asks. “We could go in about…” He trails off as he checks the clock. “One hour and ten minutes, plus time to get ready.” 

Finn’s lips purse and twist to the side. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to wear. It’s my first gay date.”

“Something clean,” Kurt says wryly. “It’s dinner and a movie in Lima. Wear something blue, because you look good in blue, and don’t wear anything that should have been ironed but wasn’t.” 

“How do I tell?”

“Wrinkles, Finn. The kind that you can’t smooth out with your hand.” 

“Okay, cool,” Finn says.

Kurt smiles again. “I think you’ll be fine. It’ll be fun. And if people see us, we can tell them whatever you need to tell them.” He pauses. “But I don’t think anyone will ask or really think about it.” 

“Awesome,” Finn says. “And you really want to go on a gay date with me, even though I’m still not so great at the whole gay thing?”

“I really do, and I think you’re doing really well with the whole gay thing,” Kurt says, laughing a little. “Really, really well so far.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks.

“Would I lie to you?” Kurt says playfully. “Do I need to show you before our date?”

“Well, we have a whole hour and a half, right?” 

Kurt can feel his smile get wider. “We’ll use it wisely.”


End file.
